The Marauders' Last Stand
by Jack Fantom
Summary: In their last year at Hogwarts the Marauders work to make this their best year yet. Looking for fun, pranks and love. Will their plans work out? Romance and Action with a bit of Angst to spice things up. JamesXLilly SiriusXOC RemusXOC
1. Disappointing Appointments

**A/N: First off this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle with your reviews lol. But whether you love it or hate it let me know even flame it I don't care I can take it. I'd like to know if I'm a terrible author or if I'm good. And second, I challenged my cousin Fireless Fly to a contest of who could write a better fic, so when you review, and please review, Add a score of 1-5 of how good you think it was. **

I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and couple of OC's I make. In my opinion these disclaimers are unnecessary... If I owned Harry Potter... I wouldn't be posting on I would be publishing it and making tons of money. Oh well on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Disappointing Appointments**

* * *

Three men stood side by side in the morning sun, a light breeze tugging at their school robes. The tallest of them, standing in the middle, looked around and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He saw children and parents scurrying about pushing trolleys, carrying massive trunks to the train, hugging and kissing each other goodbye.

"Think mates," he said his hazel eyes lingering on the huge scarlet train, and the people milling about quickly boarding it. "This is the last time were gonna be here."

"Yup," the boy to his right said, his gray eyes settling on his best friend. "Don't worry Prongs old boy. This year will be the best one yet, one to remember forever." He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder as he brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

The other boy grinned to himself, his blue eyes lighting up, "Yea guys, just think of how busy were gonna be. Prefect duties, Quiddich, and the NEWT level classes you get to take. You two just better hope I take good notes."

James turned to him and began messing up his light brown hair much to his protest. "Please Moony. We all know you will take incredible notes regardless." Moony smiled but did not respond. "As for you," he added looking to his right. "I have no idea how you managed a prefect position. You've outdone yourself Padfoot."

"Oh that's rich coming from: Head Boy James Potter." Sirius shot back. "Sides, it would seem as if I got an excellent recommendation to Dumbledore from last years Head Girl." He added with a sly grin, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Let's get on the train. All prefects need to be in a meeting soon and we don't want to be late." He said a bit nervously gripping the handle of his trolley which held his enormous school trunk.

"Relax Lupin," James began. "Pete's not even here yet." He then added with a mischievous glance. "And I doubt the head boy is gonna start the meeting without us." Remus rolled his eyes again and Sirius erupted into laughter.

"Eh well, let's get on anyway before all the good compartments get nabbed up by the firsties." Sirius said as his laughter died down. "I don't wanna end up stuck next to the Slytherins and I'm sure Wormtail can find us." With that they nodded in agreement and began their final walk to the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting in the prefect's compartment reading her textbook for NEWT level potions. Her long red hair fell down her back and off her shoulders. She was paying no attention to the people around her as prefects trickled in taking their seats. She had been so excited when she got her head girl letter from Dumbledore. Ever since then she had been looking forward to the start of term intensely. She had to wait all summer to find out who the head boy would be. 'Probably Remus,' she thought as she read. 'He's smart. Well smart, other than his choice of friends that is.' Why he was friends with that fool Potter and that prat Black was one question she could never seem to answer. She finally looked up to see just those three. James grinned at her with his usual half smile as he ran a hand through his hair yet again.

"Hey there Evans," he said smoothly. "Keep reading. Don't let us disturb you." He smiled again and took a seat across from her.

"Yea Evans, keep on reading so Jamesey here can watch your eyes some more." This earned Sirius a punch from James.

"How did you put it?" Lupin mused aloud. "The way those beautiful green eyes dart back and forth across the pages" He finished quoting by heaving a sigh as he looked off into space grinning. He was quickly brought back by another punch from James who still only smirked at Lily. She looked down at her book quickly hoping the hair that fell in her face would help hide her slight blush.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" She questioned pointing at James and Sirius after regaining her composure. "This is the prefect's compartment." Sirius broke into a sadistic grin and proudly held up his prefect's letter to Lily. Her Eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. "But... How... Why..." She started to stammer in shock while Sirius fought to keep from laughing. "Oh no, not you too," she moaned looking at James.

"Of course not Evans," He grinned allowing for a moment of relief to wash over her. "Dumbledore would never make me a prefect." What she saw next nearly caused her to faint. "He did me one better," James added grinning as much as Sirius as he held up his letter for a stunned Lily to read. She stared in shock at the words tearing the letter away from him. 'It is my pleasure to inform you, Mr. Potter that you have been chosen as Head Boy for this coming school year.' She read the words and was looking at Dumbledore's signature over and over again. 'Nooo!' She screamed in her mind. 'This school year was supposed to be perfect. Now I'm going to be constantly plagued by these fools!'

"What's wrong Evans?" James asked. "You look like your about to cry. And we do have a meeting to conduct here."

Lily's emerald eyes flashed daggers at James. "I don't know what Dumbledore is playing at making you head boy. But you better behave yourself and act like a head boy!" she nearly shouted at him standing up and calling attention for the prefect meeting to begin.

Lily took lead of the meeting going over procedures for patrols, scheduling, and other duties that would be preformed. When she was done James stood up leafing through papers from a packet left for them by Dumbledore which he began talking about before Lily could snatch them up and continue the one sided meeting. James began listing items that were forbidden in the castle by Filch. As he read them Sirius periodically let out disappointed moans as several of his favorite items were banned from the castle. Lily crossed her arms upset that James was actually performing his duties giving her nothing to yell at him about. The meeting didn't last long and the prefects were dismissed from the meeting and they all went back to their own compartments on the train.

As soon as the meeting ended and everyone began to leave Lily stormed out of the compartment and back to her own to meet up with her friends, while James, Lupin, and Sirius met up with Peter in a compartment of their own.

* * *

Lily sat between her friends with her head in her hands while her friends consoled her. "I can't believe I'm going to be dealing with him all year now," Lily whined.

"Now Lily it's not that bad," one of the girls told her. She had long blond hair that came almost to her waist and had ice blue eyes. "Any girl at Hogwarts would die to spend all year with James Potter."

Lily gave her a look of disgust. "You mean spend a year with an immature git. Oh boy Jenny, I can barely contain myself." She laid the sarcasm on thickly.

"Oh come on Lil. He's not that bad, and everyone knows he fancies you," said the girl who was half paying attention half reading. She tucked a stray piece of lavender hair behind her ear and peeked her shockingly pink Asian eyes over the top of her book, a popular romance novel. "Plus you can get him to introduce us to his friends." She added with an unseen grin.

"Yumi, everyone in school knows Black, and Lupin. Those two and Potter are the most popular guys in school, and Black had dated just about every woman enrolled here. And he doesn't fancy me. It's just him trying to satisfy his over inflated ego. Plus you already know them." Lily declared exasperatedly.

"Yea," She started as she became reabsorbed into her book. "But we could get to know them better now."

Lily looked out the window and saw rain pouring down. 'That's fitting' she thought to herself. Suddenly a whistle blew announcing their arrival at the station and the train began to slow. "This is going to be an interesting year," she muttered grimly.

* * *

The doors of the train opened and people poured out running for cover from the driving rain. As the Marauders stepped out onto the platform each of them but James began to run as well. James stood in the rain and stretched his arms out and looked up. Sirius noticed him and slowed. "Hey Prongs what are you doin? Let's go mate I'm freezin here."

James didn't respond and just kept staring into the heavens as rain splashed off his glasses. Thoughts of Lily raced through his mind as the rain drenched him. "This is going to be an interesting year," he whispered to himself smiling broadly.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 1. Please R&R. Thanks. (Edited to fix spelling Lilly to Lily and fixed Slytherin. Got many many reviews on those)**


	2. The Feast

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of my first fic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also for this story I challenged my cousin Fireless Fly to a contest of who could write a better one, so when you review add a score of 1-5 of how good you think it was. Do the same on his if you would like. I would have had this posted like 3 days ago but this website kept givin me errors and not letting me upload it... Sorry bout that.**

**CoCoPixie134: Sorry if I was a little unclear. James is head boy, and Sirius and Lupin are both prefects.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.****  
**

**Chapter 2: The Feast**

* * *

James hopped out of the carriage narrowly dodging a large mud puddle. The three Marauders who rode with him followed suit, except unfortunately, Peter who slipped and fell flat on his back in the mud. Sirius and James began to laugh. Peter struggled to get up and was assisted by the hands of a still laughing James and a grinning Lupin.

The rain had stopped but left a chill in the air. They made their way quickly up the huge stone steps of the castle. At the doors professor Slughorn, the Slytherin head of house, and Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, were welcoming the students back.

"Good heavens boy what happened to you?" Slughorn asked seeing Peter all covered in mud.

"He had a disagreement with a mud puddle and lost!" Sirius shouted beginning to laugh again, along with a few nearby students.

"Very mature Black," Lily's voice came from behind. They all turned seeing her and her friends walking into the castle as well.

James smiled at her and cast a drying charm on himself. The other marauders did the same. "Here Pete let me help you," Lupin offered, casting the charm on Peter as well. "You set your robes on fire the last time after all."

Sirius began shaking his head violently splattering the water from his hair onto Lily, Jenny and the Marauders. Yumi had been spared as she was behind Lupin, conversing casually with him. She looked at her friends her now pale green eyes lighting up with laughter.

"Cut it out Sirius!" Lily complained as he just grinned back.

"Stop acting like some kind of dog," Jenny added.

"Thats all he is after all," a cold voice floated over. "A stray really." Everyone turned and saw Narcissa Black flanked by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. "After all my dear cousin, you are no longer even a member of the Black family. You have been disowned by your mother." She gave him a hateful look and smirked smugly.

They locked eyes staring at each other while James and Snape exchanged heated glances as well. "Doesn't matter to me," Sirius spoke truthfully scowling back. "I guess I just don't fit in with muggle hating purebloods," Sirius turned and walked away without another word. "Let's go mates," he said facing the marauders again, his face snapping back to his usual cheery self. "I'm hungry. Care to join me at the feast love?" He asked Jenny, who blushed lightly and agreed.

Narcissa scoffed at him muttering something to Lucius who chuckled as they walked into the Great Hall. James turned to Lily speaking in his sly voice, "Accompany me to the feast Evans?" He asked extending his arm for her.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I'm sitting with Jen. It just happens she's sitting with your best mate. I'm not going with you."

"Whatever you say Evans," James responded with a smile.

* * *

They all proceeded into the Great Hall, taking their seats at Gryffindor House's table. The hall was decorated in every school color, banners were draped over every wall and candles floated about lighting the room. The enchanted ceiling was showing the dark gray skies and rain, it even showed the occasional lightning bolt.

After the sorting of the first years Professor Dumbledore gave his usual start of term speech. It began as every year outlining the castle rules and forbidding anyone from entering the forest. He mentioned that this year there would be a Halloween ball for all students third year and above. He ended his speech with the introduction of the head boy and girl. "It is now my honor to introduce the head girl and boy. This year's Head Girl will be Lily Evans." Dumbledore motioned for her to rise. She stood up and the Great Hall was filled with clapping and cheering, most strongly from James. The Slytherin table was however silent. After the commotion died down he continued, "and this years Head Boy will be James Potter." At this the Great Hall exploded. Even many of the Slytherin girls began clapping and cheering for him. James stood up and once again ran his hand through his hair, grinning at everyone and waving to a few.

Lily clapped quietly thinking to herself, 'Why is everyone so impressed with him? Just because he's good at quiddich and gets good marks? Or maybe because he thinks hes god's gift to women because of his good looks... or how muscular his body is... his smile...' she thought as she surveyed his body while he stood waving to the other houses. 'No Lily!' she yelled at herself. 'Potter is an immature prat. You can't be thinking these things about him... But he has been nice to me so far this year, and he did his part at the meeting today... No!' she shouted again. 'Shut up brain! Shut up!' her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp poke in the side.

"Lily pass me the pumpkin juice," Yumi demanded, her eyes twanged a darker green, hinting toward red. "Ive been asking you for like two minutes now." Lily looked around and realized the feast had begun already.. She blinked in surprise and slowly passed the pitcher. "Are you okay? What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Probably me," Sirius cut in. "It happens all the time." he added snatching a roll off a platter then turning back to his conversation with James and Jenny. Lily glared at Sirius who completely missed her look. James just shrugged giving her a warm smile before rejoining the conversation.

* * *

Near the end of the feast James' conversation was interrupted by a first year tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to see a tiny grinning girl. "Hi Mr. Potter. My name is Jackie. The other girls told me your quiddich captain and I think I'm really good and want to be on the team." She said this all very quickly in one breath. James looked down the table and saw several third and fourth year girls watching and giggling. James realized they were probably trying to play a joke on the poor first year.

"Well," James said, eying up the situation. "We do have a few open spots on the team and your more than welcome to try out." Sirius was coughing on his pumpkin juice from holding back his laughter. James slapped him on the back a few times adding, "Sirius here could use all the help he can get from another good beater." He leaned toward the girl and whispered, "he's not very good but don't tell him that." The little girl nodded ferociously smiling. James shot another look down the table to be sure Jackie was still being watched, then leaned down kissed the girl lightly on the cheek. "Good luck at the tryouts Jackie."

"Thanks!" She squealed loudly before running back to her chair. When James looked back down the table all the girls hoping to trick her were watching with their mouths open in shock, one of them even began to cry.

"Wow James," Yumi said grinning, her eyes a deep blue. "That was so sweet of you."

"Yea mate," Remus chimed. "Of course now you know every girl in Gryffindor is gonna be at try outs this year."

"Maybe we'll finally get a good beater on our team," James joked elbowing Sirius.

* * *

The rest of the feast passed without incident and Dumbledore spoke announcing the end of the feast, instructing the prefects to escort the fellow members of their houses to their rooms. James and Lily led the way up the winding shifting staircases to Gryffindor tower. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and James told the Gryffindors the password: quaffle. Everyone entered heading up the winding staircases to their rooms all very tired from the trip to school and feast. The Marauders stood in the common room and Remus bid James good night bewildering Sirius. "Why you tellin him now Moony? Its not like hes goin anywhere." He asked.

"The head boy and girl have their own dorm, Padfoot," James informed him.

"What?" Sirius shouted. "You aren't staying with us?" He fumed.

"My beds still gonna be up there mate," James said attempting to calm his friend. "I can stay here whenever I want to, but I wanna check out my new place first." Sirius looked disappointed but was far too tired to get upset over it. After they said there goodbyes James went back out through the Fat Lady's painting.

He held up his wand saying "lumos" lighting the dark corridors. He made his way down the passageway and down two flights of stairs. James found himself in front of a painting of the Gryffindor coat of arms. "Mischief," he whispered. At the sound of his password the painting popped open and he went inside. The head common room was decorated in all scarlet and gold. There was a fireplace with a roaring magical fire, couches, chairs and tables situated around the room for work. There were even several bookshelves with all manner of books for research in their coming classes. James surveyed the room in awe. The most breathtaking sight his eyes met was Lily standing in the middle of the room. "Hey there Evans," James began, taking a seat on the couch nearest where she stood. "How was your first day back?"

"Just fine Potter," she remarked looking down at him. He had stretched his legs out resting his feet on the coffee table between him and the fire. He closed his eyes enjoying the heat from the fire. Lily became increasingly annoyed by James' completely different attitude. Everything he used to do that upset her, he wasn't doing anymore. "What's your game Potter?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

James opened one eye looking up at her genuinely puzzled. "What are you talking about Evans?"

"This whole nice guy routine your pulling. You haven't made fun of me and my friends, you haven't gotten into a fight with the Slytherins, you're saving first years from pranks instead of causing them. What are you up to?" She she demanded standing right in front of him.

James stood up from his spot on the couch standing in front of her, his face an inch from hers. "I'm the same guy I've always been Evans." He said quietly looking her right in the eyes. "But I guess I've just grown up a little bit, gained some perspective," he added. With that he turned to his room and headed to the door leaving a stunned Lily behind him. "Maybe thats what Dumbledore saw in me this year," he called over his shoulder with a shrug. "Night Evans."

Lily's mind was running a mile a minute as she retreated into her own room. She got changed and laid down on her bed trying not to think of James, but to no avail. She stared at the ceiling of her room and after quite a bit of time and thought, finally fell asleep.

**

* * *

****  
**

**A/N: Chapter 2 complete. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and give a 1-5 rating when you do. If you have any questions about whats going on in the story, just ask em in a review and I'll answer in the authors notes in the next chapter.**


	3. The Classes Begin

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. My speediest release yet. You can all thank my Nonwestern Philosophy class for that... It's boring as sin. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also for this story I challenged my cousin Fireless Fly to a contest of who could write a better one, so when you review add a score of 1-5 of how good you think it was. Do the same on his if you would like**

**Pure 'n' White: Thanks for pointing out my spelling error on Slytherins... I certainly feel foolish for botching that one lol.**

**Funsize: I think 3 days counts as super-duper fast. :-P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 3: The Classes Begin

* * *

**

The next morning James awoke early. He pulled on a pair of scarlet pajama bottoms and walked slowly, half asleep out of his room. Lilly who had woken up somewhere around the crack of dawn, was sitting in one of the plushy arm chairs organizing her books and things for class. James walked like a zombie across the room into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the first day of school. The moment the door closed behind him Lilly let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Images of a shirtless James began to race nonstop through her mind.

'God, I never knew he had a body like that!' she thought. Her mind replayed his walk across the room and she paid particular attention to his ripped abs and chest and his powerful arms. 'How am I going to ever pay attention again?' She wondered closing her eyes. Which as it turns out didn't help at all as she just saw his body yet again in her mind. Lilly began debating in her head if she wanted to leave for the great hall now or stay and wait for a repeat performance when he went back to his room. In the end she forced herself to gather her books and things and get to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

Lilly walked briskly to breakfast, her hair fluttering behind her as she went. She entered the great hall through the huge oak doors and stepped to the side, leaning against the wall and a pillar in the back, trying to rid her mind of what she had seen. She then surveyed the people sitting at Gryffindor table and quickly spotted Yumi, her lavender hair easily noticeable. She set herself to head to the table when she was stopped. 

"I'd offer you a seat next to me," a cold slimy voice spoke. Severus Snape stepped in front of her, leaning an arm on the pillar effectively blocking Lilly from moving. "But I can't bring blood as dirty as yours to Slytherin's table."

Lilly's eyes held a look of hurt for a moment. "I really wouldn't want to sit near you anyway," she responded.

"It's a shame really," Snape said again completely ignoring her remark. "Beauty such as yours, having been tainted by your foul muggle blood," He reached up to stoke her cheek as he spoke.

She stiffened and backed up as far as she could against the wall. "Don't touch me Severus," she warned.

"Of course not. I am about to eat after all. Wouldn't want to dirty my hands," He added coldly smiling at her with an unsettling mix of hatred and lust in his eyes.

Lilly looked down hoping he would move and hoping more she could keep her eyes from tearing up. "Need help finding your table Snivillus?" James' voice came loudly from behind. "Usually it's just first years that have trouble finding their way." Snape turned to see James standing tall, his wand in his hand looking rather upset.

Snape scowled back. "I don't need a blood traitor's help," he spat walking away from Lilly. He walked close to James as he passed intending to bump his shoulder into him, but when he hit James, it was like hitting a wall. Severus bounced off him, without moving James and inch.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" James said quietly, giving him an icy stare. "You're liable to hurt yourself." Snape stormed off to Slytherin table looking furious. James turned his attention to Lilly who was leaning against the wall, eyes downcast. "You okay Lilly?" He asked softly.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, "you called me Lilly," she mumbled mostly to herself dumbfounded. 'Wow. That's lovely the way he says my name,' she thought replaying the sound in her head. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "I'm fine, just a little startled I guess."

"Come on," James said to her. "Let's get some breakfast."

They arrived at the table finding Yumi, Jenny and Remus in conversation. Lilly talked quietly with everyone about what had just transpired. Sirius arrived shortly after and heard the conversation as well.

"That mangy git!" he growled shooting a look over to Slytherin table. He then added quietly to James, "he is gonna be in for it. We have to cook up a big prank for him this time" James nodded in agreement.

Conversation shifted to a lighter topic through the rest of breakfast. Quiddich. James was planning a date for tryouts for about 3 weeks. "Should give everyone enough time to get used to their classes, but still give us enough time to train before the games begin." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"You know," Jenny began, casting a glance at Sirius. "I'm thinking about trying out this year."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Oh really? Are you serious?" He asked intrigued.

"No I'm not," she stated flatly. "You are," she said with a grin. This cause James and Remus to howl with laughter while Lilly and Yumi were set into a fit of giggles.

"Clever," Sirius said eying Jenny with interest. "You're not the first person to use that joke. But definitely the sexiest." They both grinned at each other, but were interrupted as no one wanted to be late for their first class of the year.

* * *

After breakfast the first day of classes began. The Marauders had NEWT transfiguration, except for Peter who didn't have high enough marks to get in. Lilly and Yumi were in the class as well. The trio sat at the very back table as usual. Ten minutes into Professor McGonagall's lecture Sirius was asleep. The lesson's goal was to transfigure their books into birds. Not long into the class several people had accomplished the task. James got it first, turning his book into a magnificent phoenix. Which he had fly all around the classroom, singing its soft melody. Remus too succeeded quickly transfiguring a dove, which perched itself on Yumi's shoulder, who smiled petting the little bird. Soon most students had finished the lesson. Some people were having quite a bit of trouble. Several books were flapping their bindings and pages flopping around on desks. James and Remus were idly chatting in the back of the room while Sirius continued to sleep. 

Eventually Professor McGonagall became fed up with Sirius' napping through her entire lecture and class. "Mr. Black!" She shouted startling him awake as well as causing several of the class' birds to take flight.

"Yes Professor!" He yelled through a flurry of feathers, as he awoke with a start, sitting up straight immediately. Several people in the class began to laugh at this.

"Since you see fit to sleep in my class," McGonagall spoke venomously. "And on the first day of school none the less. Ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor." Disappointed groans were heard from all present Gryffindor students.

"Come now Professor," Sirius protested. "It's not like this is difficult." With this he flung his advanced transfiguration textbook into the air and gave a flick of his wand. The book immediately turned into a dark green parrot, which flapped around, then flew several circles around McGonagall's head before landing on his shoulder. The class erupted into cheers.

"Impressive showboating there Black," she stated, upset, but still impressed. "I suppose I can award fifteen points for your transfiguration." Sirius grinned as the class cheered again, and he leaned back on his chair.

"If you count the ten you lost already," Remus scoffed. "You only got five points."

"Moony, Moony, Moony," Black chided, shaking his head. "Don't be upset that I'm just a natural at this."

Remus sighed then flicked his own wand turning Sirius' parrot back into a book startling him. This caused him to tip back too far and fall off the back of his chair. More laughter ensued, but before McGonagall could penalize him further class ended.

* * *

The first few weeks of classes flew by. All the NEWT level courses began to take their toll on the Marauders and Lilly. Sirius of course as always seemed unphased by his schoolwork. Luckily for them relief was in sight. "Hey there Mate," Sirius said excitedly coming through the portrait hole to the head common room. The painting of the coat of arms that was originally the doorway had been changed to a painting of James and Lilly. Lilly was seated on an elegant golden chair, while James stood behind her. Both were grinning, and in the painting James kept glancing down at Lilly, who even occasionally cast a glance back at him. James was seated on the couch pouring over his history of magic essay. He looked up slowly from one of the several books he had opened in front of him, not wanting to loose his place. "This weekend is the first Hogsmead weekend!" Sirius shouted excitedly. 

James grinned putting his quill down. "Perfect," he laughed. "Our supplies are running low, were gonna have to get to Zonko's for some more pranking supplies." He looked up at the clock declaring, "I'm gonna go to the library"

"Why?" Sirius laughed. "Need a book? You have plenty here," he said indicating the bookshelves. "Or are you looking for a certain red haired someone?"

James grinned. "The latter Padfoot. The latter"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 complete. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and give a 1-5 rating when you do. If I'm not mistaken my average is like .3 points behind my cousins. So to all of you who review... Rate it too!! If you have any questions about what's going on in the story, just ask em in a review and I'll answer in the author's notes in the next chapter.**


	4. Try Outs

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4. I just got a new job. Woot. But don't worry, I will still be updating regularly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also for this story I challenged my cousin Fireless Fly to a contest of who could write a better one, so when you review add a score of 1-5 of how good you think it was. Do the same on his if you would like. The contest ends the 7th so get those reviews in, and I'm gonna try and get chapter 5 out before the end as well. **

**This-recurring-dream: Thank you for pointing that spelling error out... You would think i woulda noticed something like that lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 4: Try Outs**

**

* * *

**Lily sat in the library writing furiously across a roll of parchment. Across from her doing the same was Remus. There were several stacks of books stacked 10 high everywhere on the table. Their history of magic essay was particularly rough. Both had agreed to get together to work on it. They had been in the library for hours. Occasional visits from friends was all that had interrupted them from their furious studies. 

"Lily," Remus questioned barely looking up from his book. "Was Mukgrum as influential in the goblin war as everyone makes him out to be?"

"You know, I didn't think he was either," She replied leafing through one of her own books. "He's only done one or two things, and nothing spectacular either," she added.

After quite a bit more studying she heard some commotion across the room. She looked up to see a bunch of girls looking at James who had just walked in the library. She found herself staring at him watching him smile as he crossed the room. He looked around briefly and spotted her. 'Oh no he saw me!' She gasped still not looking away. 'Did he see me looking at him? Well he probably noticed by now since I'm still looking. Stop it, stop it, look at your essay or something,' she demanded in her mind. But her body didn't listen to her and she continued to stare. James came up to the table and patted Remus on the back greeting him.

"Hey there Evans," James said taking a chair next to Remus. He spun the chair around backward and sat on it, resting his head on his arms atop the back of the chair. "How's the essay coming?" He asked pointing to her notes.

"Just fine," she said clearing her throat finally breaking eye contact with him for the first time since he had entered the room. "How is yours Potter?" She asked, her eyes meeting his yet again.

"Just swimmingly," he told her with a grin. "That was until Sirius interrupted me however."

"He has a knack for interruption doesn't he?" Remus mused. The three of them smiled at this comment.

"He informed me," James went on, "That there is a trip to Hogsmead this weekend." He flashed his trademark grin, "and I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of taking you?"

Remus shook his head knowing what was going to come next. This had occurred so many times in the past. "I..." Lily began conflicted in her mind, "yea, I would like that." Remus was stunned. James was taken a bit off guard as well and could barely contain his joy.

"Excellent," He said his mouth getting dry from the shock. "We can meet in the Great Hall beforehand then?" He asked. Lily only nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. James continued smiling, he nodded back to her. "See ya Rem," he said as he turned and left the library.

Lily watched as he left while Remus was staring at Lily in mild disbelief. Once he was out the door Remus asked her, "Well what has brought around this change of heart?"

Lily's mind was racing. 'Did I really say yes? I said I would like it too! Oh no this is bad! No this is great! He has changed so much... Everything is different now.' "I don't know," she told Remus. Knowing full well what had changed.

"There must be something different," he said plainly. "You've been shutting him down for years. You even poured cereal down his shirt once."

Lily smiled remembering the incident, he had asked her out during breakfast, and instead of saying no she took his bowl and poured it on him. "Lily realized Remus was not going to let her get off with a lie. "He seems different. Nicer to people, kind, not so full of himself, sexy..." She trailed off 'Oh wait was that last one out loud?' she panicked for a moment in her mind.

Remus couched as she finished. "Well I see," he said with a wide grin spreading across his face. Lily resumed staring off into space thinking. "You wanna keep working on the essay then?" He asked considering his own for a moment. When he heard no response he looked at her seeing her blank expression. He snapped his fingers in front of her face bringing her back to reality with a slight jump. "I take it we'll finish these another time then," he laughed rolling up his sheet of parchment.

"Sorry Remus," she shook her head. "I have things I need to go think about." Remus nodded and began taking all the books back to their shelves as Lily left the library.

* * *

James was practically skipping down the corridor. 'She said yes! She finally said yes!' He immediately began planning the trip through Hogsmead in his mind. When he arrived back at the head dorm he looked at the painting covering the entrance. He was now standing right behind Lily with his hand on her shoulder, and he wasn't taking his eyes off her. He grinned, gave the password and stepped through. 

Inside he found Sirius on the couch doing his own essay. Which meant he was copying James' paper. "So lemme guess, she threw a book at you this time," Sirius joked as he continued copying.

"She said yes Padfoot," James told him. The words still amazing himself. He walked to the armchair next to the couch and sat down, his smile never wavering for a second.

"Wow," Sirius sighed leaning back sinking into the couch. "Well done mate." Sirius looked over at him. "You better get your head back on," he told him noticing his far off expression. "Quiddich tryouts are tonight after all," Sirius reminded him.

James slapped himself in the forehead. "Aww man thats right!" He exclaimed.

"In only two hours in fact," Sirius said consulting the clock. "Just enough time for me to finish... writing," he said with a cough, "my essay."

* * *

James stood next to Sirius on the quiddich pitch two hours later. It was hot out. The light breeze that blew was all that offered relief. Remus was seated on the box containing the quiddich balls fanning himself. People began showing up to either take part in the tryouts or watch. Sirius broke away from James mid conversation to greet Jenny who was trying out. While they were talking James scanned the stands and saw Lily and Yumi sitting and watching. James grinned up at them, and they both waved back. 

"I think I'm gonna watch from the stands," Remus said seeing the two girls. James nodded and smirked at him. "I'm gonna ask Yumi to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow."

"Good for you Rem," James nodded at him as he walked away.

James began tryouts by calling everyone to the middle of the pitch. As expected nearly every Gryffindor first year girl had shown up, Jackie standing right in the front smiling. James explained how tryouts would take place. The only starting positions to be filled were one chaser, one beater, and the seeker. James and Sirius led the tryouts. Their first order of business was to weed out all those who came just to get James' attention. After 45 minutes every first year was out. Many of them could barely fly. Jackie, much to James' amusement was actually an incredibly good seeker, and he had considered making her a reserve player, but a 4th year had out preformed her. He made a point of telling her, that he would tell next year's captain to be sure she tries out.

Lily, Yumi and Remus watched the tryouts from the stands. "You know James is a really nice guy," Yumi said watching.

"Yea he is. He's truly great person if you ask me," Remus added. Lily stood up and went to the front row of the box they were in to get a better view. Remus took the opportunity turning to Yumi. "So I was wondering," he began, looking in her green eyes. "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" She smiled and her eyes turned the deepest blue he had ever seen.

"Yes, I would love to," she nearly shouted hugging him. When she let go, she looked at him again, this time the edges of her eyes, around the blue, was a light pink. Remus turned red not expecting such enthusiasm from her.

They both got up and continued watching the tryouts at the front of the box with Lily. Jenny proved to be an excellent beater, and after the first half of tryouts James had picked her for the spot. The heat seemed to get worse as tryouts continued. Flying was the only thing cooling them down, as the breeze had stopped completely. James was running the remaining chasers through a few drills. He looked around for Sirius to ask his opinion on them. Finally he spotted him floating on his broom high above the pitch. He and Jenny were floating right next to each other snogging. James shook his head and laughed. I guess I get to pick the chaser on my own then. Tryouts ended after all the positions were filled and the various quiddich balls were put back into the trunk. James explained to the new team when practices and games were going to be then dismissed them.

The marauders left the pitch and walked through the heat back to the castle. Lilly and her friends walked back as well a good distance behind, talking and whispering about the three of them. As they neared the castle James finally had too much of the heat and pulled his now sweaty t-shirt off, much to the delight of the girls, especially Lily. They followed the boys into the castle, but lost track of them. The marauders had detoured into a corridor that led to a secret passage which opened near the kitchens. Once inside they were greeted warmly by the house elves and given all manner of refreshing drinks and snacks.

"Well guys," James began. "I'm gonna go for a bath then get some sleep. Big day tomorrow boys." The other two nodded in agreement. James went back to his dorm, smiling again at the painting of him and Lily. He didn't see her on the way out from his bath and assumed she was spending the night in Gryffindor tower. He smiled to himself excited about how well his day had gone as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 done. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and give a 1-5 rating when you do. I'm still about .3 points behind my cousin tho don't just give me the points if i don't deserve em... I like to keep things fair... not that I mind the points of course, but only if the story is good enough. So to all of you who review... Rate it too!! If you have any questions about whats going on in the story, just ask em in a review and I'll answer in the authors notes in the next chapter.**


	5. Hogsmead

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5. This is the last chapter before the contest between my cousin and I close. So be sure to vote 1-5 when you review!** **The contest ends the Thursday the 7th so get those reviews in… Tho I'm sure if you review this chapter after the 7th we will still count them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**CASOCCERCHIC02: Thanks for the info… Tho I thought that there were a bunch of prefects from every house… Can anyone verify this cuz I'm rather intrigued now lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 5: Hogsmead**

* * *

James woke the next morning in his usual half asleep stupor. This morning however it was not long lived. When his eyes opened he saw a figure grinning at him, sitting on the side of his bed. James yelled out in surprise and jumped, which threw him off the other side of the bed. He sat back up quickly to see the laughing face of Sirius. 

"Oh wow Prongs," Sirius said amidst gales of laughter. "You shoulda seen your face! You were all, 'Waaah!' " he imitated which renewed his fit of laughter.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here mate?" James asked mildly upset as his heart rate retuned to normal.

"You told me your password last week. I wouldn't have had to come get you but its 9:30. You missed breakfast and I'm sure you don't want to miss your first date with Evans. It's not like you to sleep in anyway… You had me worried sick," he added with mock concern. "Why are you still in bed?"

"I was having a fantastic dream if you must know," he said untangling himself from his sheets. "Thanks though. I'd better get ready." James headed through the deserted head common room to the bathroom while Sirius left. They planned on meeting for lunch in the Great Hall before their trip to Hogsmead.

* * *

The three Marauders ate lunch together along with the girls. They chatted about Quiddich and schoolwork while waiting for the trip to start. They soon became impatient wanting to get to Hogsmead as soon as possible. After what seemed like an eternity Professor McGonagall arrived announcing the start of the Hogsmead visit. Everyone rushed outside quickly handing in their permission forms and piling into the carriages. The six friends got into one of them and they were off. The trip was very short and before they even had much chance to converse they had arrived. 

Their first stop was Zonko's joke shop. Lily rolled her eyes as the three boys ran about looking excitedly at all the different jokes and pranks boxed up on the shelves. There were the usual dungbombs, hiccup sweets, frogspawn soap and nose biting teacups along with several new items. "Wow," Sirius said in awe. The two others rushed over to see the display of boxes he was staring at. Zonko's newest product was called Pixie Powder. The box read: One spoonful in your target's drink and they will spend the rest of the day as a tiny pixie. "I'm getting some!" Sirius declared grabbing two boxes. When they finally left the shop each was carrying a bag full of different pranks and jokes.

"Well then," James said to the other Marauders. "Were going to Honeydukes. What about you guys?"

"Shrieking Shack," Sirius stated plainly, grinning.

"Were going to Madame Puddifoot's," Remus told them, much to Yumi's delight.

"Well lets all meet up at the three broomsticks before we have to leave," James said. "How does two hours from now sound?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Shall we then?" He asked Lily extending his arm to her. She took it without any hesitation, slightly to her surprise. With this they split up into their respective groups and were off.

* * *

Lily and James arrived at Honeydukes arm in arm talking and laughing. The people they passed gave puzzled looks. Everyone knew they hated each other. Why were they together? Puzzled looks turned into angry looks from nearly every Hogwarts girl they passed. Lily was getting a little worried seeing all the looks she was receiving, but chose to ignore them and enjoy her day. They entered the shop, Lily on James' arm but they parted in order to look through all the different candies. While Lily was looking around James went off grabbing two sour apple sugar quills and a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and went up to the counter. The owner of the shop, Ambrosius Flume greeted him warmly. 

"Welcome back James," The man said. He was an elderly man, though he didn't look it. He had a wide stomach presumably from sampling his own sweets, and very kind smile. He had taken a liking to James in his fourth year when he stopped some Hogwarts students from knocking over his displays. "Finding everything you need?"

"Yes Ambrosius, I sure am," James replied casually. "You wouldn't happen to have a box I could wrap these up in do you?" He asked him indicating the quills.

"Of course my boy, of course," He ducked down under his counter and pulled out a long white box. "Which lucky lady are these for?" He asked intrigued.

"Lily," he replied smiling.

"Chasing after her again eh?" Ambrosius asked. "Didn't she shove like five pepper imps in your mouth then hold it shut once?"

James shook his head as he was reminded of the incident. "Yea, but this time I already asked her out. These are just a gift."

"Ah, well good luck to 'ya James," the man said handing James the box of quills.

"Thanks," James said and paid him for his candy. "Give my best to Mrs. Flume. He found Lily, who was carrying a few boxes of chocolate frogs. As they left, James paid for Lily's candies. It was a date after all and James was a gentleman. They found a shady spot underneath a tall oak tree a little ways off the main street. They both sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree and relaxed.

"Here," James said, holding out the white box to her. "I got this for you."

Lily smiled and thanked him. She opened the box to see the two dark green sugar quills. "Oh wow! Sour apple is my favorite!"

"I don't really like sour apple myself," James told her. "But I knew you did."

"Oh and how did you know that?" She asked smiling at him while she was trying one of the quills.

"You said so," he stated. "In fifth year at Honeydukes, you told me."

"I can't believe you remembered that," she said amazed. They sat together leaning against the tree enjoying the breeze and each other's presence, and Lily enjoying a sugar quill.

"So," James began. "What was it that made you finally change your mind about going out with me?"

Lily smiled. She knew this question was going to be coming. She just didn't know what she was going to tell him. "Well," she thought. "You were right," she told him. "About what you said the first day back. You have grown up. I don't want to lie and say I never wanted to go out with you in the past. It's just back then you acted so immature and like a jerk most of the time." James laughed softly nodding his head. "I wanted to be with someone who cared about me. I didn't want to just be some other girl you slept with." She concluded her speech looking away from him.

James put his arm around her shoulder. "Lily you will never be just some other girl to me. You are nothing like anyone else. Trust me when I say I want to have you and no one else in my life, and that I do care about you."

Lily smiled looking back at him. "Really James?" She asked him.

"Of course," he said. Lily had planned on saying more but was interrupted by James' lips crashing into her own. She was surprised for a moment but then lost all ability to think as a wave of happiness rushed over her. She reached up putting her arms around his shoulders kissing him back. James leaned over putting his hands onto the ground as Lily laid on her back in the grass continuing the kiss. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that," James said, looking into her eyes when he finally broke the kiss, propping himself up on one arm.

"Then why did you stop?" She asked. He smiled as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back down into another long sweet kiss. James tasted the sour apple sugar quill on her lips, 'this is fast becoming my favorite flavor' he thought.

* * *

"Where are they?" Sirius asked Remus who was sipping on his butterbeer. 

"Dunno," He replied James usually isn't late.

"He's probably busy" Yumi said who was resting her head on Remus' shoulder.

"He better not do something stupid and hurt Lily's feelings," Jenny warned.

The boys laughed this off. "Don't worry, James isn't an idiot," Sirius reassured her. At that moment James and Lily walked in the door and spotted them. "See. There they are and neither of them had killed the other."

They quickly apologized for being late and ordered some butterbeer. Before long unfortunately they had to get back to Hogwarts. They finished their drinks in one big sip and walked back and got in the carriages. Once back to the Castle the six of them stayed in the Gryffindor common room until late, sharing stories and roasting marshmallows, provided after a quick run to the kitchens by Sirius. Night came quickly and soon everyone was tired. Remus and Yumi parted and each went back to their separate dormitories. Sirius however waved his wand at the stairs up to the girls' dorm and began to walk up with Jenny, who was surprised the stairs didn't turn into a slide as usual when a boy set foot on it but was also very happy. James couldn't help but laugh about this as he and Lily walked hand in hand back down to the head dorm.

"How do you suppose he did that?" Lily asked still amazed at Sirius' spell.

James shrugged. "He's Sirius Black," he answered.

Lily laughed at his reasoning. When they got to the painting to give their password they both grinned at it. James was hugging Lily around the shoulders who was standing in front of him. She was holding onto his forearms smiling broadly. James leaned down kissing her on the cheek. "I really like this painting," James said. Lily giggled and gave the password. "I'll see you tomorrow Lily." He kissed her goodnight and they each went to their rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 finished. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and give a 1-5 rating when you do. This is the last chapter that you need to rate cuz the contest is gonna end. So to all of you who review... Rate it too!! If you have any questions about what's going on in the story, just ask me in a review and I'll answer in the author's notes in the next chapter.**


	6. Full Moon's Night

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. This week was finals week. Also sorry if I made it seem like I wasn't going to continue the story just cuz the contest was over. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 6: Full Moon's Night**

* * *

Sirius strode down the corridors of Hogwarts one Sunday evening in a rather good mood. His relationship with Jenny was going great, and he was leading the school in number of detentions as usual. Granted James was only three behind him, but a win is a win. Also he no longer had to deal with James and Lily's constant bickering. Their relationship had grown exponentially in the past month and things were finally going the way James had always wanted them to. Remus also was truly happy for once with Yumi, and even Peter had found himself a girlfriend, a sixth year Ravenclaw. The only thing souring his mood was the fact that one of his best friends was going to turn into a werewolf that very night. He got to the head dorm to collect James. They were going to set up a prank that would give them all an alibi just in case Dumbledore suspected something. He arrived to find the Head dorm's portrait in an unusual state. Or rather unusual had he seen it three months ago. James was facing away from Sirius trapping Lily, who had her arms around him, against the back of the painting snogging her senseless. Sirius shook his head bemused, and gave the password. James just waved his had, motioning him in, paying no attention. The painting swung slowly open. 

Sirius stepped inside, "Oi Prongs!" He shouted, "your paintings snoggin again. Can't you fix that?" James head popped up over the back of the couch a look of shock and surprise on his face, "What are you doing lyin down? We've got Marua-" James quickly began making a cutting motion across his neck to get him to stop. "What?" he asked. James moved into a kneeling position on the couch as Lily, who had been lying on the couch as well, sat up. "Oh." Sirius said dumbly in recognition."What did he call you?" Lily asked confusedly. The two exchanged a worried look.

"Nothing," Sirius replied. Lily gave him a look, clearly not convinced. "But we do have that thing to do tonight" Sirius added looking at James.

"How did you get in here anyway?" He asked as he stood up, then helped Lily up as well.

"I'm Sirius Black," he replied with a shrug.

James shook his head and told Lily that he had to go. The two left with a still puzzled an now suspicious Lily behind. The painting swung closed behind them. The second it clicked shut James gave Sirius a rather annoyed stare.

"What?" he asked puzzled by the icy look he received. "Oh right. Way to go Prongs." he said with a grin slapping him on the arm.

"What are you stupid?" James asked knocking his hand away. "You could have blown our cover in there!"

"Woah, calm down mate," Sirius said as they began to walk. "All she might have heard was your name, and that we were doing something tonight. With the prank were setting up, she wont suspect a thing." James cooled down considerably as they continued. James' mind was always on edge around Remus' transformations. The two marauders rounded the corner to find Peter in front of the portrait hole to the kitchens. Peter was holding on to one of Sirius' boxes of Pixie powder. James grinned widely as he figured out their plan. He tickled the pear in the painted bowl of fruit and it popped open. They entered and were greeted by several house elves offering them all kinds of food. James accepted a large piece of chocolate. It was Remus' favorite and James would get one for him every month for after his transformation. Sirius outlined his plan for the house elves who were rather reluctant to agree to it. The plan was to be put into effect for tomorrow mornings breakfast. After ensuring everything was taken care of in the kitchens James got out his invisibility cloak and the three marauders made their way to the Whomping Willow.

* * *

With Sirius' abduction of James, Lily decided to head up to Gryffindor tower to find her friends. She reached the fat lady, who greeted her warmly and let her in. She found Jenny who was playing exploding snap with a few other students. Yumi was sitting in a cushy armchair her eyes as pink as ever reading one of her novels. 

"Hey Lily!" Ryan Andros, a sixth year called when she entered. "You wanna play with us?" He asked indicated the exploding snap game.

"Sure," she said with a shrug. "James ran off when Sirius came so that throws my study plans with him out the window. So why not."

"Yea I was upset when Sirius ran off," Jenny complained. "I was hoping to see him tonight."

"I know what you mean," Yumi chimed in with a pout. Remy is gone too. But he didn't look too good. I think he got sick a few days ago."

"I still can't believe you and James got together," Ryan added shuffling the cards. "I mean, one time you pushed him into a growth of choke vines when he asked you out in Herbology."

Lily shook her head as she remembered the incident. "Well he had it coming to him," she said.

"He turned blue!" Ryan shouted holding in his laughter. "You could see the marks on his neck for weeks!" At this everyone in the common room who heard began laughing.

"Oh whatever, lets just play some cards and not worry about him tonight. He went of with Sirius to have fun so I'm gonna have some fun too." With this Ryan dealt the cards and the games began.

* * *

Lily spent the night in Gryffindor tower in her old dorm, after fun filled games of snap, wizard chess and gobstones. The next morning at breakfast, the Marauders were no where to be found. Lily began to wonder where James was when suddenly the Slytherin table erupted into chaos. Where used to be Snape, Malfoy, and several other students, tiny one foot tall pixies were flying in their place. The whole great hall erupted into laughter at the predicament, and Lily could have sworn to see Dumbledore grinning. The effected students were taken to the hospital wing, but a counter curse couldn't be found. They would just have to wait until the effects wore off. Lily was laughing despite having to keep up her Head Girl persona as she made her way to class. About halfway through her Ancient runes class things were interrupted by none other than James Potter. 

"Sorry to interrupt professor, but I have a message for Lily," he said after knocking. "Head business," he added. Lily got up and went out into the hallway with him. Once the door was safely shut behind them, Lily was caught in a whirl of motion. She found herself pinned against the wall locked in a deep kiss.

"Wow," she breathed when she finally composed herself after the kiss. "10 points to Gryffindor for that."

"What?" James said in bewilderment. "We can give out points for that? I think I can get the house cup in the bag for sure this year." James leaned in intently going for another kiss.

Lily laughed as she stopped him. "No James, you aren't going to abuse your Head power." James hung his head in mock defeat. "So I can assume the prank this morning was your doing last night?"

"You bet," he said half truthfully. "Sorry I had to run out like that. But you know... Duty calls."

Lily laughed softly, "Well I'd better get back to class, that was all you needed me for right? Or was there a real message."

"Nope that was everything." James grinned at her as she walked back into her classroom a grin permanently on her face.

* * *

Remus awoke in the hospital wing as he did every month. Sore all over with scratches across his body. He spotted on the bedside table the large chunk of chocolate James had left him. He smiled breaking a piece off of it. "Thank you James," he whispered lying back on the bed. 

"Your awake!" He heard a shout from across the room. He turned and saw Yumi running to him. He panicked for a moment hoping the scratches weren't too noticeable. "You didn't look too good the past couple of days, so I figured I might find you here. What was wrong Remy?"

He smiled. He loved when she called him that. For once he had a girl who really cared about him. She hugged him tightly when he sat up in bed. "I don't know, just a little flu or something probably. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked looking him over, her eyes lingering on the few visible scratches on his arms. "You haven't looked yourself for the past couple of days."

He began battling himself inside. He really liked her, maybe even loved her, and knew that she liked him as well. He shouldn't be hiding what he was from her. In the end he decided it would be best kept secret. He couldn't bear to loose her. "It's nothing," he lied. "I guess I just got sick."

"Well Remy, if you need anything just let me know," she responded, her eyes sinking a bit and turned a gray blue. "You can tell me anything too if somethings bothering you. I'm a good listener. Sorry but I've got to run now. It's time for class."

"Thanks," he responded. She kissed him on the cheek and left. 'What did that mean? Does she know something?' Remus laid back on his bed pondering this new development.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 done. Thanks for reading. Unfortunately, my story lost in the contest against my cousin... Oh well I'll get him next time. Thank you for all your reviews and ratings. You don't have to rate the story anymore but Reviews are always appreciated. If you have any questions about whats going on in the story, just ask em in a review and I'll answer in the authors notes in the next chapter.**


	7. An Angsty Twist

**A/N: Here is Chapter 7. Sorry it took forever to post this. Holidays and stuff everything was nuts. That and I was competing the Supergrands world games. I won my devision and I'm a world karate champion now! Yay! Also I would say I've been writing this the entire time since I last posted but no... I actually wrote all this today. I was bored. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 7: An Angsty Twist**

**

* * *

**

James was late for class. James was always late to class. He stood leaning casually against the stone walls idly flipping a silver sickle in the air. This time however he had a worried expression on his face. Not worried about the class or what punishment was waiting for him when he got there, but worried about who else was late. Lily. Lily was never late to class. He gave a sidelong glance at the door beside him still firmly shut. He sighed. _'She ducked into the bathroom like ten minutes ago even though I warned her we were running late. She must be sick or something. And she looked kinda nervous this morning.'_ Many other thoughts went through his head as his eyes bobbed up and down following the spinning sickle. A moment later the door swung open and Lily rushed out running headlong into him. She tripped over James but was grabbed up by him, thanks to his quiddich reflexes, before she could hit the ground. His sickle however was not quite as lucky. It pinged as it hit the ground, bounced and rolled out of sight down the corridor.

"James!" Lily exclaimed once she was back on her feet. Her face was flushed a deep red and he could feel her heart beating extremely fast. "I told you, you could go to class without me," she said straightening herself out and trying to calm down a bit.

"It's no problem," he said still a bit worried about her. "Are you okay?" Before Lily had a chance to respond however, the door opened again and Narcissa Black stepped out. Her expression was even more smug than usual as she strode past, scoffing at the two of them with barely a second glance. James looked from Narcissa's retreating back to Lily who was now staring intently at the ground. "What did she say to you Lily?" James questioned. She said nothing, just continued to stare at the ground. He put his arm around her comfortingly. "No matter what she said to you, shes wrong. Don't worry about what people like her think."

She smiled up at him thankful for his attempts to comfort her. "Thanks James. But really, It's nothing. Now we better get going or were gonna be really late, and we'll miss the lesson and be way behind." They both turned and left down the corridor heading to transfiguration. Lily cast a last look over her shoulder for any sign of the Slytherin girl. The events which just unfurled ran through her mind again, they would be weighing heavily on her thoughts all day. A moment later however she turned back choosing to try and forget what happened, at least for now. She couldn't let herself dwell on it.

James too took one last look down the hallway hoping to see a glint of his silver coin. _'Oh well,'_ he thought _'Sirius owes me a sickle anyway.'_ He walked with his arm around Lily studying her peculiar behavior. _'There's something she isn't telling me. She does trust me right?'_ He tried keeping his mind on happier things during the pair's silent walk to class. They reached the door and James held it open for her. She walked in confidently already right back to her usual self. James then followed her in bracing himself for the yelling he was about to endure from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Gee Lil," Sirius began taunting after class. "Your lucky you can use the head girl excuse otherwise you would be in detention with me tonight." 

"Well thank Merlin I'm the head girl then," she said giving him a dirty look. "I have to go. I'll see you later James." Without another word she was off.

"Whats up with her mate?" Sirius asked a bit taken aback, watching her storm away.

"Something to do with your cousin Narcissa I believe. She ran into her this morning. Thats why we were late." he replied, still upset from the encounter.

Sirius simply shook his head at hearing that his cousin was involved. "Man I hate her. Always messing with everyone else."

"You know you mess with people too," Remus reminded him snickering.

"Yea, but I do it for everyone's enjoyment, not because I think my blood makes me better than everyone else and gives me the right to do so," Sirius responded casually.

"At least you have your morals Padfoot," Remus said smiling.

The Marauders continued the trek back to Gryffindor tower talking about their weekend plans. There was a trip to Hogsmead but the girls already were planning on going dress shopping together for the Halloween ball next week. Sirius stopped mid stride and bent down. When he stood back up he turned to James.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius laughed happily. "Here's that sickle I owe you!" He then flipped the coin he had just picked up to James and continued walking with Remus. James however was still standing in the same spot as he looked around recognizing the corridor from earlier.

"But... This is my..." he trailed off realizing he was talking only to himself, nor would Sirius believe him otherwise. He sighed defeated as he pocketed the coin and caught back up to the other two.

"So what are your weekend plans Moony?" James asked when he caught back up.

"Probably working on my potions essay," he told him. "Yumi is going out with the girls so it will give me time to finish it up."

"Let me know when your done," Sirius said with his usual grin. "I've got a new spell that I've been working on that I want to try out. It will copy, then paraphrase, then change words into my handwriting."

Remus stared at him. "How are you doing so bad in classes half the time if you can make up advanced cheating spells like that? Why don't you just apply your time to actual work?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "um... I'm Sirius Black." He responded.

Remus scoffed at this. _'Unbelievable... not only can he make up his own advanced spells for cheating, just being who he is makes a plausible excuse for just about anything...'_ he mused to himself.

* * *

The next day Lily was in much better spirits. She woke early took a nice long hot shower, and ate a delicious breakfast. What put her in the best mood however was the big Hogsmead shopping trip she went on with Yumi and Jenny. She soon found herself in the most popular dress shop in Hogsmead. The three of them were having a blast trying on various dresses and accessories picking out what they would wear to the ball.Each one of them would pick a dress try it on and rush to the mirrors to see themselves. Lily currently was standing in a sleek scarlet floor length strapless dress, showing off all her curves. 

"My my dearie, your looking lovely in that," the elderly woman who owned the shop told her. "It certainly matches your hair. Any man would love to have you on his arm wearing that. Lily blushed looking herself over again.

_'I really think this dress might be the one,'_ she thought to herself smiling at her reflection. _'James will positively love me in it!'_

"Hmmmm," the old woman hummed as she looked through her cases of jewelry. "Ah here we are," she declared pulling a small box out. She opened it revealing to Lily a pair of beautiful sparkling emerald earrings. Lily gasped looking them over. "Well what are you waiting for, try them on," the woman encouraged. Lily put them in and stared at herself in the mirror. "They match your eyes perfectly," the woman told her.

"There beautiful," Lily breathed as she watched the light reflect off them. "How much are they?"

"Ah..." the old woman sighed. "They look as if they were made for you Keep them."

Lily stared incredulously, "oh I couldn't possibly..." she began before she was cut off.

"Nonsense darling they wouldn't look as good on anyone else. They are yours."

Lily thanked her profusely during the rest of the time she was there. Yumi had chosen a beautiful dark blue and black traditional Japanese kimono. The blue and black formed swirls up and down giving it an almost hypnotic beauty. Jenny on the other hand had shown far less restraint as per usual. The dress she decided on had a corset style top laced tightly in the back and laced again in the front but left room for skin to be shown down her stomach through the lace. The lower half of the dress itself had a deep slit up the leg.

"Well Sirius is certainly going to be happy with you," Lily pointed out laughing with the other two. They left the shop carrying their purchases. The sky was dark, they had been dress shopping for hours. They walked the lamp lined main street talking excitedly about the ball.

"I hope Remy likes my dress too," Yumi stated. Her eyes were practically glowing blue, then the colors swam to pink and back again.

"I'm sure he'll love it," Lily told her smiling. "Now calm down before your eyes explode or something," Lily taunted.

"Hey don't make her mad too," Jenny interjected. "We don't need a third color in the mix!" The three erupted into laughter as they headed toward the carriages.

"I cant believe how long we were here," Yumi said. "O no! All the carriages are gone!" Yumi and the girls looked panicked for a moment wondering how they would get back to the castle.

"Don't worry we can just walk back. It's not that terribly far," Jenny rationalized. Lily and Yumi calmed down at this. "But first lets get something to drink," she added cheerfully starting back down the street. After a moment of walking they found themselves in front of the Hog's Head.

Yumi was plainly scared of the place and was standing closely behind Lily barely peeking her now firmly gray eyes over Lily's shoulder. "But this place isn't very safe," she whispered as if being heard would get her in trouble. "Lets just go to the three broomsticks."

"Oh wheres your sense of adventure," Jenny asked then quickly grabbed Yumi's hand and started inside. She squeaked in protest and grabbed Lily's arm hoping to be saved, but both of them were quickly dragged inside. The dimly lit bar had several occupants at the time. Many unsavory looking characters were seated at the various tables. The three girls took a seat near the back. After a moment a waitress came by to take their orders. Lily and Yumi ordered butter beers while Jenny ordered fire whiskey, which garnered her a look of protest from Yumi. They continued talking while they drank. Yumi was slouched in her chair her eyes still a stony gray surveying the patrons of the bar.

"Can we get out of here soon?" She begged looking around. "Oh I wish Remy was here by me," she added to herself as she slouched more trying to make herself less noticeable.

"It is getting pretty late," Lily noted. "Plus we have to walk the whole way back to Hogwarts." The second she went to get up she was yanked back down by Yumi. "What the?" She asked in confusion before a hand was clapped over her mouth and forcibly was ducked down. Jenny's eyes were wide as she pointed over to the bar at a man with messy black hair who had his arm around an attractive blond girl. Lily watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"A room please. One with a nice fire." Lily's eyes filled with tears and could feel her heart breaking to pieces as she recognized James taking a key from the bartender and paying the man. She felt the tears running down her face as he led the girl up the stairs. The silent tears continued to pour down and onto Yumi's hand which was still firmly over her mouth. Were it there or not she wouldn't have been able to make a sound. She felt a hand descend on her shoulder.

"Lily," Jenny began comfortingly. Lily didn't give her time to finish. She jumped up breaking free from the girl's grasp. Packages and drinks forgotten she ran out the door as fast as she could. The two girls quickly left their payment and grabbed up their packages. They followed her into the street but didn't see her. After a moment they heard someone running, they turned to see Lily's retreating back as she ran toward the castle. They quickly followed her.

* * *

Lilly ran. She couldn't stop running. Her mind was blank, all she wanted to do was get as far from the Hog's Head as she could. Before she knew it she found herself back in the castle, moments after that she was back in her dorm. She collapsed onto her bed crying incessantly into her pillow. _'How could James do this to me... He said he loved me... That I was the only one...'_ Her mind was filled with terrible images of James standing at the bar with his arm around that girl. Over the sound of her cries she heard quiet knocking on the portrait outside. She ignored it. 

"Lily open up please," Yumi's sad voice called in. She couldn't answer. She was too heartbroken to get out of her bed. Eventually the knocking subsided but her tears did not. Soon, the exhaustion of running and the tears she shed finally brought her into a tormented sleep.

* * *

Sometime near four in the morning a silent figure in an invisibility cloak stalked through the halls. It was pitch black in some of them but the figure still knew the way. It was as if he walked them a thousand times before. He knew the castle back to front, nothing in this place surprised him anymore. Or so he thought. He came to a stop in front of the portrait doorway to his dorm. He looked in shocked and horror as he arrived just in time to see painting James slapped in the face by teary eyed Lily, before she turned her back crying not letting him anywhere near her. The invisibility cloak fell to the floor, dropped in sadness and disbelief. James was left standing dumbfounded staring at the painting. "What the hell?" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7 done. Thanks for reading. Thank you for all your reviews last chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. If you have any questions about whats going on in the story, just ask em in a review and I'll answer in the authors notes in the next chapter. Happy new years.**


	8. Mysteries Abound

**A/N: Chapter 8 has arrived. Well, the new semester has started and I am taking intro to urban affairs... You know what that means party people... My writing time has increased astronomically! I should be getting updates out faster now, and I'm sure your gonna enjoy the next few no doubt. Also last chapter, my longest one yet, garnered me naught but two reviews... Thank you very much to: An angel on ice, who has been reviewing since the story began, and Wanderer27 for their reviews. It is much appreciated. And to everyone else please review. It makes me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 8: Mysteries Abound**

* * *

James was sitting in and armchair in the head dorms the next morning after a short and restless sleep. He was leaning forward in his chair, hands folded in front of him, elbows on his knees. He rested his chin on his hands while he stared intently at the door of Lily's bedroom. His eyes left the door briefly every so often to glance down at the Marauder's map, which he had laid out on the table in front of him. She hadn't come out for breakfast. James didn't go either. The Marauders were all still sound asleep in their beds as well. The map assured him that Lily was indeed still in her room, presumably asleep. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for Lily to come out, James noticed that Sirius and Remus were on their way down. His eyes didn't leave Lily's door as the two marauders made their way in and over to his chair. 

"Oi Prongs," Sirius called over to him. "I think someone hexed your painting last night." He said chuckling. "You just got smacked!:

"Remus however looked rather worried. "Is everything alright?" he asked stoically.

James just shook his head. "I don't know," he said quietly, which immediately brought Sirius down, and made Remus concerned further. "Everything was fine yesterday when I last saw her. But she still hasn't come out of her room, so I have no idea what could be wrong." Remus peered over his shoulder examining the map. The three waited in silence. Remus now was handling the watching of the map while James sat thinking. Sirius paced the room behind them.

After a few minutes time, Sirius broke the silence. "Even if something did happen, nothing you could have done to her in one day could make her that mad. Your paintings prolly just broken or something. Like it's overreacting," Sirius reassured him.

"Hey," Remus said. "Jenny and Yumi are on their way here." He pointed to the map showing James and Sirius the two dots. "Maybe they know something about this."

A minute later the portrait swung open and Yumi stepped in. Remus had walked over to the door to greet her when he saw them getting close. Sirius was busy clearing the map. "Hi Remy!" She said excitedly throwing her arms around him. "I bought such a lovely dress last night! I cant wait until the dance! We'll have so much fun!" Her pink eyes scanned over the room, she greeted Sirius, then she spotted James sitting at the table looking over at her hoping her arrival might shed some light on his current situation. The Asian witch's eyes turned red as they narrowed meeting his. "Hello Potter," she muttered. Remus and James were rather taken aback. Sirius who was enjoying a 'good morning snog' with Jenny even broke away.

"You're mad at him too?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I guess the painting isn't broken," Sirius mused, worry etched in his face.

"Perhaps you can tell me what I did then," James said standing, anger developing in his voice. "Because the girl I love is apparently very upset and I have wracked my brain and have no idea why."

Yumi scoffed at him and Jenny spoke up, "oh please Potter you know exactly what you did. If you really loved her none of this would have happened."

James' anger was apparent now as his voice raised even more. "I don't know what I did or I would have fixed things by now. And don't you dare, ever, call into question my love for Lily!"

"You don't love me," a small voice came from behind. All heads immediately turned to see Lily standing in her bedroom doorway. Her eyes were as red as her hair, which fell messily around her and into her tear stained face. As she stood there new tears began to form and fall from her eyes.

"Lily!" James shouted turning toward her beginning to walk over.

"No!" Lily said as firmly as her voice would allow and stamped her foot down. James stopped dead in his tracks mortified.

"Wh-whats wrong?" He stammered in shocked disbelief.

She looked exhausted from crying and a lack of sleep. "You know. I though you would at least admit what you did." James did his best to keep his emotions under his control as she continued. "After all you have said and done. It was all a lie wasn't it? I could hardly believe it was you. My hear didn't want to believe it when you walked into the Hog's Head last night." James' eyes shot open and Remus gasped.

"Oh shit," Sirius muttered suprisedly.

"But It was you. I saw you. You cheated on me last night James Potter!" She yelled at him as tears fell freely down her face.

"No Lily," James started quickly defending himself. But she cut him off.

"I saw you!" she continued shouting. "How can you say it wasn't you? I was there! They were there too!" She yelled pointing at Yumi and Jenny. Who were both glaring at him. At hearing this Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably.

"Lily please listen to me," James began in a calming voice. "Yes. I was there. But it's not what it looks like. Nothing happened last night."

"Oh please!" She shouted back, "then why were you there? And why were you getting a room with a nice fire?" she asked mockingly.

James ran his hand through his messy hair, his immense stress evident. "Look I can't really explain what was going on. But its not what it looks like. Lily please, I swear to you. I didn't cheat on you."

"He's telling the truth," Sirius confirmed from the other side of the room.

"Oh like you wouldn't take his side Black! And what do you mean you can't explain?" She demanded

"I can't tell you," he said hanging his head defeated.

"You can't tell?" She asked. "Or you can't think up a good excuse right now?"

"I'm sorry Lily," he whispered. "I love you. Please know that."

"If you loved me you would be able to explain," she said harshly.

"He can't," Remus said exasperated seeing his best friend's plight. "And you know I wouldn't just say that to get James out of this. He isn't lying."

"I've had enough of this," Lily said angrily. "I'm leaving."

"Lily!" James shouted reaching out. Her door slammed shut behind her without another word. James' outstretched hand closed in the air and fell to his side.

"James," Sirius began as he walked toward him.

"Stop," James simply responded, holding out his hand without turning to face them. "Leave," he declared softly.

"But," Sirius began.

"Now," the distressed marauder said barely louder than a whisper.

"You know where to find me mate," his best friend responded. James answered with a slow confirming nod. "C'mon," he said to Remus and the girls. They grudgingly agreed not wanting to leave Lily behind. The door clicked shut and James fell backwards into the couch. He rubbed his face and was staring at the ceiling, not believing what was happening.

* * *

"I can't believe him," Jenny said as they walked away from the head portrait, which now showed a distraught James keeping his distance from Lily. "And that lame 'I didn't do it but I cant tell you' thing. Did he think that would work?" 

Sirius rounded on her, "first of all, watch what you say about him. He's been by best mate since we got to this school. And second, he was telling the truth. He can't say why he was there. I don't care that your my girlfriend, no one insults James in front of me," he declared angrily.

"What? So you know why he was there?" she asked. "Why don't you just tell us then.? She said putting her hands on her hips leaning toward him.

"They can't say," Remus declared. "You can either trust him and believe what he says or forget about it. You can't know why we were there."

"Wait," Yumi asked puzzled. "Why we were there? Remy were you there too?" She looked worried staring at him waiting for his response.

Sirius slapped his forehead. "Nice one mate."

Jenny reached over holding Sirius by the hair on the back of his head and spoke into his ear. "Were you there too? Off sleeping with some slut instead of me?"

Sirius grinned sliding his hand across her to the small of her back pulling her body close. "Trust me darlin. No one slept with anyone last night. Yes. We were there. But thats just gonna have to be part of the mystery that is Sirius Black." Sirius caught a look in her eyes before she, without letting go of his hair, dove up at him for an intense snog.

"Well," Remus said to Yumi, who was giggling at her friend's antics. "He certainly can disarm a tense situation.

"I guess so," She said with a laugh. Her mood quickly grew serious again. "You aren't lying to me are you Remy?"

He hugged her consolingly. "I would never do that to you," he said confidently.

"I really hope things get better for Lily and James," she said sadly while he hugged her.

"Yea, me too," he agreed whole heartedly. "C'mon Sirius, we've got homework to do. Sirius groaned sadly finally tearing his lips away from Jenny's.

"You go do it," he replied. "I'll copy it later. I'm busy." He said, then quickly turned his attention back to his girlfriend where he put his mouth to better use.

Yumi giggled again. "No snogging in the hallways," Remus declared. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Remus folded his arms across his chest.

"What!" Sirius roared turning. Remus was grinning at him but then Jenny hugged Sirius around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, right before licking it. Sirius shuddered briefly before saying, "well since I'm a prefect too. I give Jenny Ten points for an amazing snog in the hallway." Jenny grinned at Remus who looked back defeated.

Remus shook his head. "Fine, whatever." Remus knew a battle with Sirius would be both time consuming and useless. "I'm gonna go do homework. I think I'm gonna have to be pullin double duty now anyway," he said thinking about James and the current state he was in. He left arm in arm with Yumi.

"Hey, do you have to do that homework right now?" Yumi asked him with a pout. "You know, I hardly ever get any points," she added innocently. Remus grinned.

* * *

Several days passed. James and Lily still hadn't resolved things. Lily was too stubborn to listen to anything James had to say. She wouldn't even listen to her two best friends who repeatedly assured her nothing could have happened. James was in a sorry state as well. He rarely smiled and never laughed. People were beginning to notice the change in both of them. 

"Please Lily," Yumi begged. "Just listen to him. James is a really sweet guy. You saw how he was with that little girl at quiddich tryouts. He's a good person. Sure he fools around in school but this is something serious. You should believe him. And I know Remy wouldn't just lie for him about something as serious as this."

Lily simply stared into space ignoring Yumi. "I told you. I never want to talk about Potter again."

* * *

Sirius and James were both sitting in the astronomy tower. Whenever something was truly bothering one of them, it was where they met to talk. "I don't get it Padfoot," he began, staring off into the dark black forest. "She means everything to me, I could tell her the truth, but I swore not to. Why wont she trust me?" 

"Shes too stubborn Prongs," the other marauder began. "Shes just like you. She wont give in easy, but you can't give up. Not on this. I know how much she means to you." James just continued staring out of the tower. "Lets go get something to drink in the kitchens. It will cheer you up."

"You go ahead Padfoot," he responded sullenly. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'll see you in the morning mate," Sirius called to him as he headed down the stairs. James didn't respond, just continued to think.

* * *

Sirius was sitting on one of the counter tops of the kitchen relaxing eating a pumpkin pasty and drinking hot chocolate. He heard the door creek open. "So you decided to join me eh?" Sirius called over. 

"Mr. Black, I didn't know you had invited me tonight," came the voice of none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius promptly spit out the hot chocolate he had in his mouth in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore!" He shouted wiping his mouth. "Why... I... Um... How did I get here? Are these the kitchens?" He asked attempting poorly to feign innocence.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr. Black, I am well aware that you and your friends frequent these kitchens."

"Oh," Sirius said. "Sorry," he quickly apologized.

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. "Don't mind my being here, I just came for a little midnight snack. Speaking of your friends however, I happened to walk past the head dormitories a few nights ago. I was rather surprised by the actions of Mr. Potter and Ms. Evan's painting."

Sirius' mood dropped further. "Lily saw James going into the Hog's Head on Saturday. She thought he was cheating on her."

"Ahhh. I see," the old wizard responded as he poured himself a drink. "I believe she was pleasantly surprised when he told her the true reason he was there."

"He didn't tell her," Sirius responded confused. "We were sworn to secrecy."

Dumbledore chuckled once more. "Mr. Black there are things in this world much more valuable to each of us than secrets. I'm sure that Ms. Evans would keep this certain secret anyway."

Sirius jaw dropped. "You mean he should-" he stopped mid sentence. "I've got to go professor."

Dumbledore's eye twinkled as it always did when he was pleased and waved to Sirius as he quickly departed. "Ah to be young again," he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 toasted. Thanks for reading and for all your reviews. If you have any questions about whats going on in the story, just ask em in a review and I'll answer in the authors notes in the next chapter.**


	9. Mysteries Revealed

**A/N: Chapter 9 is here. This was done about a week ago, I just didn't have time to type it and post it because of school, and my birthday, and another karate tournament (fought up a divison and got fist place btw). But here it is. I hope you like it a lot. Reviews are as always much appreciated. So my message to everyone is please review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 8: Mysteries Revealed**

* * *

Sirius left the kitchens and Dumbledore behind, his mind screaming at him, _'find James'_. Finally things would be brought back to normal. Well as normal as things in the wizarding world go with a dark lord running amok. Sirius sped through the corridors and secret passages he knew so well as he headed back to the astronomy tower. He made good time and even less noise after using a charm of his own invention that muffled footsteps and the shuffling of clothes. What his 'Silent Sprint' spell didn't do however was allowed him to pass through solid objects. And professor McGonagall whom he ran into was certainly a solid object. Sirius ran headlong into her causing the older witch to loose her balance and begin to tip backward. Sirius reacted quickly however steadying her before she could topple over. 

"Thank you," she said slightly dazed from her impact with Sirius' running form. A second later after rubbing her temples and giving her head a shake the situation dawned on her. "Mr. Black!" She shrieked. "What are you doing here out of bed at this hour? Who are you meeting in the astronomy tower?" She asked knowing the tower in question was and infamous student snogging spot.

"James," Sirius responded quickly not thinking and trying to end the conversation as quick as he could.

McGonagall deadpanned. She stood shocked a moment. "Well," she said rather flustered. "You are still out of bed passed curfew, and-"

At hearing her tone and unease Sirius quickly corrected her. "No no no no ugh.. No," he began. "He was here a bit ago, I need to talk with him."

As her shock dissipated it was quickly replaced with her original anger. "Just because you need to speak with him does not mean you can go gallivanting about the castle whenever you want. Ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor." Not wanting to argue further he nodded reminding himself he could easily give himself the points back later. "Also your prefect privileges and duties will be suspended for 2 weeks.

_'Great'_ Sirius thought. _'Whatever. Now you will just let me be on my way,'_ he hoped. Luck was on his side when he was told to head immediately to Gryffindor tower. She then decided however to escort him back, much to Sirius' dismay.

* * *

Remus was already sleeping when Sirius arrived. He didn't even wake from all the nose Sirius made rummaging through his trunk, throwing things about. At last he found it. The little charmed mirror that connected to the identical one owned by James. 'I've at least got to tell him tonight about this,' he thought. Sirius looked into the mirror seeing his reflection. He prodded it with his wand and it fogged over and began to swirl about as it contacted James. After about 30 seconds James' face appeared. 

"Hi. You've reached me!" James' reflection said jovially. "If this is Sirius, bugger off I'm probably asleep. If this isn't Sirius quit stealing his things and give him his mirror back. If this is a girl, hey babe. Glad you've been stealing Sirius' things. Call me back." James' image disappeared after a wink. Sirius sighed defeated. _'I guess I've got no choice but to wait til tomorrow.'_ Sirius plopped down on his bed staring at the stone ceiling. _'Everything should go back to normal tomorrow,'_ he thought. He rolled over kicking off his shoes and other clothes. _'James really needs to change that message too... lily would be mad,'_ he added with his last thought before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," Yumi's calm voice carried annoyingly over to Jenny, who pulled a pillow over her head. 'I swear thats more annoying than an alarm clock.' After a minute of repeating wake up and grinning, as she knew how much her roommate hated when she did it, she was interrupted. As she was sitting on a stool brushing her hair in the mirror, the flying pillow provided by Jenny blindsided her and knocked her off the stool. 

"Kami-Sama kuso!" Yumi shouted in her native tongue. She was laying on the ground looking huffily up at Jenny who was now sitting on the stool brushing her own light hair smiling contentedly. "A little much don't you think?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"Hmm. Not really," Jenny shrugged. "And watch your tongue. We don't want Remy to have to take points away from you," She teased.

Yumi humphed and turned away to start getting dressed. "Hey babe," Sirius' calm voice greeted Jenny. Despite being fully clothed Yumi found herself on the floor again after shrieking and falling off her bed.

"How did you get in here?" Yumi shouted, her head poking up over the side of her bed. "When did you get in here? I didn't even hear the door open!"

He shrugged. "I'm Sirius Black," he responded, pleased with the glare he got from her. "By the by," Sirius added addressing both girls. "We've been given the go ahead to tell the truth of what happened the other night. As in being able to clear James' name with Lily. I need you two to go and find her and get her to stay put in the head dorms til Remus and I can find James."

"Really?" Yumi asked excitedly. "So what was it that happened there then?"

"I'd rather only have to tell this story once. For secrecy sake... Well actually I'd rather have James tell this story once. We will meet you in the head dorms as soon as we can."

"You got it," Jenny said. She then added a bit more but in a whisper in his ear which Yumi couldn't catch. Sirius then turned and hurried out the door grinning widely.

"What was that?" Yumi queried.

"Just a bet," she responded. "I'll tell you when your older."

At this it was Jenny's turn to be struck with a pillow to the head of her own. "Baka," Yumi muttered. "I'm older than you," she added sourly.

"Maybe on the time line," Jenny said finishing dressing quickly in her school uniform. Her skirt was rather short and her Gryffindor tie was done up loosely and had an extra blouse button undone in stark contrast to Yumi's impeccable appearance. "But I've lived longer." Yumi gave her a reproving look. "Lets go," Jenny commanded.

* * *

James wasn't in his room as Sirius had predicted, but the marauder's map was. After consulting it Remus discovered James was closer than they thought. Remus pulled the window to his room open and looked out. "Hey Prongs," Remus greeted him. James was relaxing on a wide almost balcony like ledge laying back against the incline of the roof where it met the ledge. 

"Hey," James responded. "Breakfast already?"

"Better than breakfast on Christmas morning. Come in and listen to this."

Sirius recounted his conversation in the kitchens with Dumbledore. James was ecstatic. "Where's Lily? I need to tell her everything!"

"No worries mate. I have the lovely Jenny and Yumi out looking for her now," Sirius responded walking out into the head common room. He jumped over the back of the couch onto it and stretched out. "We just have to wait here for 'em to get back."

* * *

"Come on. Quit being so slow!" Jenny reprimanded as she and Yumi searched for Lily. "We've got to find her before they find James." 

"Stop rushing me!" Yumi panted. "I want them back together as fast as possible too, but it's not like it's a race or something."

Jenny rolled her eyes about to say something when she spied the object of her search. Lily was leaning back against a wall which was lined with suits of armor. Also with her was Narcissa Black. Narcissa's usual smug look was present on her face as always as she spoke to Lily. Her hand was on her cheek cradling Lily's face as they talked. Jenny's eyes arrowed seeing the sight and seeing Lily's sad eyes. "What are you doing Slitherin?" Jenny bellowed to the girls from the other end of the hall. Lily snapped back away from Narcissa's hand. Narcissa however simply turned and looked icily down to Jenny and Yumi who were storming toward her.

"I am merely talking to a friend of mine," She responded coolly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"We're her friends not you," Yumi chimed in. Narcissa had to look for a moment to find where the voice came from before she spotted the top of Yumi's head and her eyes poking over Jenny's shoulder. The rest of her however was completely hidden behind Jenny's tall body.

"Are you?" She asked malevolently. "Is that why-"

"Cissa please stop," Lily cut her off. "There is no need."

"Cissa?" Jenny spat. "What is going on here Lily?"

"I already told you or were you not listening you fool?" Narcissa started again stepping forward. "I was talking with a friend. Consoling her really. Since her alleged best friends sided with their boyfriends and not her about the man who broke her heart."

"Lily," Yumi said concerned. "Don't think that! We wanted to give them a chance to explain. Thats why we were looking for you. James is allowed to tell you now!"

"Humph, more like he's finally thought of an excuse" Narcissa said.

"Why are you listening to her?" Jenny shouted angrily. "Don't you trust us?"

Lily turned to Narcissa and spoke quietly. "Cissa can we please talk about this later. I really need to talk to them right now."

"Of course darling," Narcissa responded. She shot Yumi and Jenny a dirty look before giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. Then, with her nose in the air she departed.

The three girls stood in silence, Lilly to uncomfortable, and the girls to shocked by what transpired, to say anything. Eventually Yumi found her voice. "Lily, why?" She asked, hurt. "You don't like us anymore?

"No! It's not that at all!" She said almost in tears. "She's just a friend. Someone I talk to."

"Someone to badmouth us to?" Jenny asked crossing her arms.

"No! Please you two are my best friends. It just hurt that you two took James' side over mine."

"Lily. We didn't take his side. We just wanted to give him a chance to explain." Yumi responded.

"Which he is going to do right now," Jenny informed her. "So let's hurry.

Lily hesitated standing in the hall. "But what could he have been doing? What is so important that he couldn't tell me the truth? I can't have him break my heart again. I just can't!" At this she began to cry once more.

"Lily," Yumi said comfortingly, putting her arms around her.

"And you guys must hate me too now!" She wailed on Yumi's shoulder.

Jenny hugged her as well. "We don't hate you Lily. Just tell us next time you're upset so we can talk about it. And don't worry. We wont let James hurt you again if he tries to lie." Lily nodded wordlessly. "Now lets go so we can hear the story before we have to get to class."

Lily nodded again and the three began to walk back to the head dorms where the three marauders waited. Down the hall however malice filled eyes watched the three. _'Get away from her!'_ Narcissa's mind screamed. _'I am her friend. Her confidant. Not you. She isn't James' either. She is mine.'_

* * *

Remus sat silently watching the marauder's map while they waited for their return. He kept quiet when he saw a dot marked Narcissa Black mixed in with all the others. There was enough tension in the room without James and Sirius knowing what was going on at the moment. He breathed a sigh of relief when the dot left. He then became puzzled as to why she hadn't left, but was merely at the end of the corridor. He shrugged off his question when the girls began their trek back. "They are on their way guys," Remus informed them which woke Sirius up and put James even more on edge. 

When the girls finally arrived James was literally on the edge of his seat. The portrait popped open the three walked in silently and sat on the couch. One on each side of Lily. Sirius who was sitting on the back of the armchair with his feet on the cushion caught Jenny's eye. He mouthed the words _'I won'_ which brought a wide grin to her face and she shook her head in mock sadness. Lily eyed James curiously and he began his story.

"As you know I was at the Hog's Head on Saturday," As James spoke Lily's eyes teared up as memories of the night flooded back to her, but she continued to listen. "But I assure you I was not there for the reasons you imagine. If you had stayed you would have seen not only Remus and Sirius walk in with girls, but you would have seen Professor Dumbledore arrive as well." This shocked the girls and their eyes widened and listened even more intently. "You see I was there for a meeting. A meeting for a very secretive organization which Professor Dumbledore heads called the Order of the Phoenix. The Order is a group of witches and wizards dedicated to the destruction of Lord Voldemort." At hearing the dark Lord's name the three girls gasped and flinched. "You see we entered like that and used a code, a room with a nice fire, to get in without being suspicious." As James concluded his story everyone looked to Lily waiting on her response. "I swear Lily," he said as he kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his. "If it weren't for the secrecy of the Order I would have told you in a heartbeat."

"Lily, It's all true," Remus added. "You can even ask Dumbledore if you don't believe us."

"Yea Lil," Sirius interjected. "He's the one who told me we could tell you about it."

As Lily's mind processed the information a wave of guilt washed over her._ 'I can't believe this. How could I have been so foolish? Why didn't I trust him?'_ Lily dissolved into tears once more. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She flung her arms around James' neck who returned her embrace. Everything was quiet save for Lily's sobs and James consoling her softly. Everyone else breathed a collective sigh of relief. Things could finally go back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 out of the way. Yay, they are back together! I actually didn't intend for them to get back together so soon... But I kinda wrote myself into a corner with the ball fast approaching... But there will be plenty of twists and turns ahead. New shenanigans lurk over the horizon... what will happen? Tune in next time and find out! **

**Thanks for reading and for all your reviews. If you have any questions about whats going on in the story, just ask em in a review and I'll answer in the authors notes in the next chapter.**


	10. The Ball

**A/N: Chapter 10 is finally here! It's been a little over 2 months since I updated. I could come up with a clever excuse as to why it's been so long, but I figured the truth would be better… There were ninjas…. Lots of em… That's my story and I'm stickin to it.**

**And to Fayth G: Yes Yumi is a limited metamorphmagus, but she cant control it. Her eyes just react with her emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe... Just the plot and the OC's I make.**

**Chapter 10: The Ball**

**

* * *

**

The dungeons were cold and dark as usual. The torches did little to brighten them as James made his patrol through them. However the dank dungeon smell was sweeter and the torchlight was brighter for him after all he had just gone through. Nothing was bringing his mood down tonight. Not even the points he had to take off his own house for being out past curfew. Had he not been patrolling with a Ravenclaw prefect at the time he would have just warned them of course. He made his way past an empty classroom, or so he thought. He stopped outside when he heard voices. A step from barging in he heard Lily's name. "Do it at the ball" was all he was able to catch before the whispers stopped and someone was shushed. James heard footsteps headed his way, and with practiced ease ducked under his invisibility cloak. Seconds later Bellatrix Black popped her head out the door and looked around suspiciously. Once she was satisfied she went back inside. She did however leave the door slightly ajar which James poked his now invisible head through. Inside was Bellatrix, her sister Narcissa, Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Nothing else was said however and the group soon made their way out of the deserted classroom.

James headed up to Gryffindor tower and pulled his cloak off when he reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Inside he began his search for the Marauders. Sirius was asleep curled up in front of the fireplace which caused James to laugh. _'He really would make a good dog,'_ he mused. Remus was asleep on a nearby sofa and sitting in his lap lying against his chest was Yumi, also asleep. _'They aren't going to be happy about this,'_ James winced as he began to wake Sirius. Sirius began to roll about mumbling until he was fully awakened when James shook him by the shoulders.

"What?" Sirius grumbled suprisedly as he looked around.

"There's some trouble," James replied.

Sirius groaned rolling over on his back stretching his arms and legs. "I was having a good dream," he mumbled. "A very good dream. Now where's this trouble you mentioned?"

"At the ball," James told him. "Your cousins seem to have something planned."

"The ball?" Sirius asked incredulously. "You mean the ball in five days? As in the 'we have plenty of time to deal with things without waking Sirius from a great dream' Ball?" Sirius added annoyed.

"Um yea," James said sheepishly. "I guess you could call it that."

"Tell me in the morning Prongs." Sirius rolled over and curled back up. James resignedly agreed and left the tower for his own room. His doorway painting was, much to his joy, back to kissing and paying no attention to the halls. As glad as he was that he and Lily were back together, this meant it took him a good five minutes to get the paintings attention to get in. Finally an embarrassed looking painted Lily took the password and opened the frame. He crossed the room and found Lily asleep on the couch. Her transfiguration book lay open upside down on her chest, rising and falling peacefully with her breathing. Beside her on the table was her homework sheet along with her quill. James, who excelled in transfiguration, looked over the sheet and quickly marked all the right answers and replaced the sheet. He moved her book onto the table and kissed her on the forehead. He took off his cloak and transfigured it into a blanket which he then laid over her. She smiled contently in her sleep as James whispered good night and headed to his room.

* * *

The next few days blew past. The excitement level was rising in the students as the ball approached. Classes were stressful as everyone was torn between talking about Halloween and paying attention in the NEWT lessons. The Marauders had made time to sneak off to Hogsmead where they got their dress robes for the ball. The night before the ball however James found himself visiting Sirius in the hospital wing. Frank Longbottom told him Sirius was in with a bloody nose from being beat up. That was all he was able to tell him before breaking out laughing, but he assured him Sirius would be fine. 

"What happened to you?" James asked when he arrived.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Sirius said angrily.

"Yumi beat him up!" Remus declared happily laughing at Sirius and James' reactions. Yumi was behind Remus blushing practically hidden from view.

"Really?" James asked dumbfounded. "You got your ass kicked by Yumi? Tiny little 90lbs when wet Yumi?"

Yumi blushed furiously behind Remus but peeked her head out briefly. "Sorry Sirius. I didn't think I would hurt you that bad. I got caught up in the moment. Please don't be mad."

"How exactly did all this happen?" James said among gales of laughter.

"Well…" Remus began.

* * *

Sirius was walking around the common room brandishing his wand and boasting. "I am the best duelist with a wand in all of Hogwarts! Nobody is able to challenge me!" 

Suddenly a red flash hit him knocking him back while his wand flew out of his hand and across the room. Remus caught it skillfully. "Hah!" he taunted. "You couldn't fight a first year now!"

"Oh please. I'm a powerhouse over here!" Sirius said flexing. "Why don't you step on out here and I'll show you!"

"Whatever Sirius. I bet you couldn't even fight her without your wand," Remus said chuckling pointing to Yumi who was peacefully reading. She gave Remus an annoyed look but blushed as a large chorus of 'Oooohs'

"I know you are bad at taunting Remus," Sirius shot back. "But you really shouldn't make fun of your own girlfriend. She wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh yea?" Yumi rebuked him putting her book down. "Fine Black. I'll fight you." She rose and magiced a few chairs out of the way and stood in front of him. She tossed her wand to Remus as everyone began to crowd around cheering loudly. Yumi stood calmly bringing her hands up in front of her. Sirius did the same.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "I won't hurt you."

"Oh I know you won't," She called back to him.

Remus looked rather excited nearly salivating as he stood between the two combatants. He seemed to be restraining laughter as he began the match.

Sirius stepped forward playfully throwing a few punches at her. She dodged easily out of the way as he continued throwing. As soon as Sirius stopped she dashed forward planting her fist into his stomach. Sirius coughed and stumbled backward. The entire common room erupted in cheers and taunts. "Stop playing around Black. You said you wanted to fight," Yumi taunted.

"Fine then," he said regaining his composure. He launched into the fight punches being swung wildly and recklessly. Yumi continued dodging easily. She paused one moment to block and threw a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Sirius dropped to his knees having the wind knocked out of him. Cheers erupted again after seeing Sirius drop off his high horse for a moment. "Were kicking now?" He asked as he gasped for air. "Since when can we kick?"

Remus laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "do whatever you want. It's a fight." Sirius growled standing back up while Yumi stood across from him smiling contentedly. Before Sirius could move however Yumi decided to finally take to the offensive. She dashed forward and ducked under a poorly thrown punch from Sirius. Planting her hands on the ground she flung her foot up catching Sirius in the cheek. She proceeded to roll her body over on her hands bringing up her other leg kicking Sirius in the shoulder with her heel. She pushed off the ground with her hands landing on her feet. Sirius looked surprised to say the least. He was even more surprised from the two rapid punches to the chest he then received. He staggered back and was left with no way to dodge. He watched as Yumi leapt into the air and spun raising her foot high above him and then brought it crashing down atop his head which sent him to the ground, his face impacting the carpet of the common room. The whole room erupted into cheers and chanting Yumi's name. Sirius didn't move. He grumbled and moaned a bit in pain, bringing his hand up to his face. Remus rushed over. Yumi was already kneeling next to him. They checked him over and both determined he would be fine. "So Sirius did I mention Yumi holds several world titles in the muggle martial arts circuits?"

Sirius staggered up to a sitting position holding his bleeding nose. "You failed to mention it Rem," He grumbled bitterly.

"Are you okay?" Yumi inquired concerned. "I kinda got carried away. I haven't gotten to spar in a long time."

"Oh I'll be fine. I always am." He got to his feet assisted by Frank Longbottom who supported him and escorted him out to the hospital wing.

* * *

James was laughing as the story unfolded. After a few moments Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his own foolishness which thoroughly relived Yumi. She was however quickly frightened again when Jenny stormed in. "What on Earth did you do to him!" She shrieked, running across the room, her long blond hair billowing out behind her. 

This caused Madam Pomfrey to come out annoyed. "Quiet out there!" She shouted. "Mr. Black will be fine within the hour. Now enough noise. There are other patients here who are trying to rest."

Soon all was forgiven and the girls left to try and get some sleep which left the three Marauders alone. "Remember guys," James began. "Tomorrow at the ball, keep an eye on Narcissa and Bellatrix. They are up to something."

They began quietly discussing things when Madam Pomfrey came out once more. "Ah Mr. Lupin, you are still here. May I have a word with you?" She asked. He nodded slowly casting a quizzical look to the other two, who shrugged. Remus went into her office and the door shut behind them.

"Bow chicka bow wow," Sirius mocked snorting with laughter once they had disappeared. James couldn't help but laugh as well. After five minutes however Remus returned with a look on his face that caused them to become serious. Remus looked as if he had seen a ghost. A ghost who he owed money to. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I can't believe how stupid I was," he murmured. "I've been so caught up with the ball I lost track." He trailed off looking at his friends. "She gave me my potions." The two Marauders looked at each other a bit lost then looked back. "The ones I take a few days before I transform. There's only three days till the full moon." The two boys' jaws dropped. "I'm already starting to get feral… I mean, I disarmed you… I let you guys fight… I should have realized…"

"Moony," James began. "You're going to be fine. You never get too bad not even the day right before. So what if you act a bit more impulsively at the ball. It might even come in handy." James winked as he added the last.

Remus grinned, "but what if something goes wrong. What if…"

"We will be there," Sirius cut him off. "We've got your back." At this Remus calmed substantially. "Anyway feral Moony is fun. Remember that time you punched Snivillus?" Remus chuckled.

"I guess so," he sighed. "Well I had better get some sleep too."

"I'll come with you," Sirius said. "I've had enough of this place." The three boys left the room joking and laughing among themselves. Little did they know Madam Pomfrey had been listening through the open door of her office. _'Those two are certainly some of the best friends a man could have.'_ She thought smiling to herself_. 'I doubt anything could ever change that.'_ James left as well but soon split off and headed back to his own room. It took him three minutes to get his portrait's attention before he could get in and go to sleep.

* * *

Hogwarts castle was a buzz. Breakfast was eaten quickly or not even touched today. It was the Halloween ball! Students spent their entire days getting ready, while the smarter students simply used magic. Soon it was 7PM. All of Gryffindor was certainly looking their best as the guy's dates started coming down from their room and meeting in the common room. 

Sirius was bouncing up and down excitedly. He wore jet black and a cloak of Gryffindor scarlet. "They're going to be here any second!" he shouted at James even though he was right next to him. "Get psyched!"

James stumbled back as he was shoved by Sirius. "Oh, I am psyched," James responded smoothing out his Red and gold dress robes. "You get psyched!" James shouted shoving him back.

"Settle down guys," Remus reprimanded. He was leaning against the back of one of the couches in the common room eyeing the girl's stairway almost hungrily. Sirius and James looked at one another and with a laugh both pushed his shoulders back tipping him over the couch. They both were laughing as he tumbled to the ground, but just as soon as he was on the ground, he leapt over the couch and was back on his feet casually tugging down the cuffs of his deep blue dress robes as if nothing happened.

James scoffed, then whispered, "oh yea Rem, being feral must suck."

Remus was about to retort when their dates descended the girl's staircase. Three jaws dropped as one as the girls strode over. Lily's scarlet dress clung tightly to her body and James saw her hips sway with every step she took. He loved the tight strapless top which showed off a generous amount of cleavage. He looked her up and down and cursed the common room for being so big making him wait longer to have her in his arms. Remus too could barely contain himself. His impulsive behavior caused him to rush over meeting Yumi halfway. He surveyed her entranced by the deep swirling blue and black colors. He was at a complete lack for words. He debated in his head what he could possibly say, but then threw all his options out the window and simply kissed her. Jenny was last but certainly not least. She caught Sirius attention as well as several other Gryffindors who were promptly hit or given looks by their own dates. He eyed her getting a glimpse of her long leg each step she took as it slid out of the slit up the side. He looked at her toned stomach through the laces that tied her blood red corset together. _'That is gonna take forever to untie…'_ he sighed in his mind.

* * *

They arrived in the great hall a few minutes later. There were plenty of Halloween decorations everywhere. Hagrid's usual giant pumpkins were lining the entranceway and placed throughout the great hall. The house tables were pushed against the walls and the staff table was missing. In its place a live band was playing a very fast song. "Well what's everyone standin around for?" Sirius asked loudly. He threw his head back pointing to the ceiling. "Let's dance!" The Marauders and their dates began to dance. The ball was packed and everyone was enjoying themselves. The Slytherins weren't even causing problems. After a while a slow song began to play and everyone paired off. Several whistles and cat calls were heard as professor Dumbledore led a laughing professor McGonagall out to the dance floor. 

"Aww. That's so cute," Yumi said giggling.

"Not half as cute as you," Remus said holding her tighter kissing her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and squeaked in surprise when she felt him grab her ass.

She smiled up at him, "You're acting different tonight Remy. I like it." She quickly kissed him again.

Sirius laughed watching his friend while he danced with Jenny. He caught James eye and pointed. James stifled a laugh as well. "Our friends are showing us up," Jenny whispered seductively.

"Hah. Let's show 'em how it's done then darling," Sirius replied before capturing her lips with his own.

"I'm glad everyone is having a good time," Lily said to James. "Sorry for almost ruining it by not believing you. I'm sorry."

"You reacted how any woman would have," he told her. He kissed her on the forehead. "If I saw you going into a room with some other guy, I would have done the same thing. Everything is fine now so we don't need to worry." The song soon ended and James went to a table against the wall to get drinks for Lily and himself.

"Mister James sir! What is you needing tonight?" A little house elf wearing a tea cozy asked him.

"Just two glasses of punch Cammy, thank you."

"You is remembering Cammy's name sir! And thanking Cammy!" The shocked and incredibly happy elf quickly got him the drinks. "Who was lucky enough to be coming to the ball with you sir?"

"Lily Evans," he responded pointing to Lily who was laughing at something Sirius was saying.

Cammy gasped, "Miss Lily is a very pretty witch sir. But isn't she the one who jinxed you with a beard like Master Dumbledore for asking her out? I is remembering from when you and Mr. Black was in the kitchens."

James laughed at the memory. "Why do people keep bringing those things up?" James mused. "Thanks for the drinks Cammy."

"You is very welcome mister James. Call Cammy if you is needing anything else," she called to him as he headed back. James waved over his shoulder to her in recognition and nodded. He headed back toward Lily who was sitting at a side table watching Sirius and the others dancing. He was still a good distance away when Narcissa came up to her and handed her a drink. James sped up a bit. Lily took a sip and a dazed look came over her. Narcissa said something to her and Lily got up and began to walk away with her.

"Lily wait," James shouted dropping the drinks he was carrying and started to run. Lily slowed a bit but Narcissa grabbed her by the wrist and began leading her away toward the doors of the great hall. She was met by Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Bellatrix. Lily was following on her own now but James and the Marauders had caught up.

"Stop right there Potter," Snape sneered as the Slytherins blocked his way. This allowed Narcissa and Lily to exit through the doors. "Just because she came with you doesn't mean she will leave with you.

"I saw Narcissa give her a potion," James retorted. "Let me by right now!"

"Or what blood traitor?" Malfoy asked leveling his wand at James. In an instant James' own wand was out. The next moment a flash of red darted toward James from Snape's wand. James evaded and returned fire. The ball went from calm and enjoyable to an uproar in seconds. Students either ducked for cover and hid or were scrambling about on the dance floor panicked. The band had stopped paying and took cover except for the guitarist who was hiding behind a large drum but seemed intent on providing fight music and he began playing Through The Fire and Flames. Near the entrance stunners jinxes and hexes were flying. A few more Slytherins joined the fight but an equal number of other students joined James' side. He was dueling Snape who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Reducto!" Snape shouted. The curse flew over James head and punched a large hole in one of the giant pumpkins lining the hall.

"Impedimenta!" James cast back narrowly missing. He surveyed the rest of the fighting and the few staff members who were there trying to break things up. Sirius was busy dueling Malfoy while Remus handled Rodolphus. Jenny and Yumi both had been dueling Bellatrix but she was forcing both girls back. James shot two more curses at Snape and took cover behind an overturned drink table. His shelter didn't hold long when two redactor curses put holes in the hardwood table. Another rippling yellow curse flew in through the hole knocking James glasses to the ground. "Flipendo!" James yelled aiming through the newly made hole in the table. The bludgeoning curse hit Snape in the stomach throwing him back against the wall. Snape slumped down the wall to the ground unconscious. Before James could stand back up however another Slytherin towered over him laughing preparing to curse him. Before he got the chance however, a petrificus totalus hit him in the chest. The Slytherin teetered on his feet for a few seconds before falling toward him. James hastily rolled out of the way as the man smashed to the ground. James heard a crack and saw his nose had been broken from the fall. A tall boy with dark brown hair and a goatee wearing Hufflepuff blue smiled down at him.

"All right there James?" He asked. He adjusted his sunglasses before holding out his hand.

James accepted and was pulled to his feet. "Thanks Jack," James said. "No offense but I didn't expect much fight from your house."

Jack laughed. "None taken, but hey, I'm a Hufflepuff. Loyalty is what we do. I've got your back."

"Enough!" Dumbledore roared. Flashes of red light rained into the brawl hitting every combatant. Everyone's wands flew out of their hands and landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand. This didn't stop Yumi however who quickly punched Bellatrix in the face knocking her to the ground before Remus could grab hold of her. "I did not want to resort to that but you have forced my hand." He set the collected wands in a small pile on a nearby table. "James, Lucius, my office. Now. Minerva, find the owners of these wands and deal with them accordingly."

"Yes professor Dumbledore," she replied a look of fury on her face.

"Sirius," James called as he passed. "Find Lily." Sirius who was sporting a robe with a now missing sleeve nodded. There was a slight line of blood making its way down his arm where a severing charm took off his sleeve and cut his shoulder open. Remus seemed to be the only uninjured one. His feral reflexes kept him out of the way of the curses. He was still holding Yumi who looked angry, a look that was very rare on her face. James moved to brush the sweat out of his eyes only to discover blood trickling from a cut, most likely made from the curse that knocked his glasses off. He reached down picking them up from where they fell as he passed, only to find them in two pieces severed neatly at the bridge. He sighed looking them over. _'At least these won't be too hard to fix.'_

* * *

Dumbledore had left James and Lucius in two separate rooms in his office while he went back to the great hall. After a few moments waiting James heard a faint dog's bark and the pocket of his robe heated up. He reached in and pulled out the tiny mirror. "What is it Padfoot? Did you find her?" 

"Yes and no…" Sirius began at a whisper. "I found her but she doesn't seem to be herself."

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"Just show him," Jenny's voice came. A brief shuffle and what sounded like Sirius getting hit ensued. The mirror turned and settled on Lily, who leaning against a wall in between two suits of armor, was deeply involved in kissing Narcissa Black.

"Huh," James stated simply unable to say anything else as his mind processed the images he saw.

The mirror shifted again to Sirius. "I was gonna stop em, but the Marauder in me said you would want to see first."

"Mate, what are you doin, go back," James replied.

Sirius stifled a laugh. "Told you he wouldn't mind," Jenny added.

"I mind," Sirius commented sounding like a hurt child. "Lily finally kisses some other girl and it has to be my cousin, so I can't even enjoy it."

Another minute passed and Lily pulled back surprised and shocked. "Cissa what did you do to me?"

Sirius focused the mirror back on himself and a laughing Jenny. "I guess I better go intervene now."

"Have fun with Dumbledore," the blond girl added winking over Sirius' shoulder.

"Right," James said still slightly shocked. Soon afterward Dumbledore returned and called him into his office. After giving his account of the night's events it was proven that Lily had been given a potion and James was acting as head boy and in the best interest of the students. Dumbledore informed him he should have gone about things differently, but couldn't punish him too harshly. The Marauders and other students who fought on his side were given a night's detention with Hagrid, while the Slytherins were given a week's worth with Filch.

* * *

Six bodies sat or lay about in random places on the furniture and floors of the Head common room later that night, all of them in varying states of disarray. A bottle of Ogden's Finest was sitting open on one of the tables. James finally spoke up, "the night took a definitively odd turn at some point and I'm not exactly sure when." 

"I can't believe I kissed Narcissa!" Lily moaned burying her face in her hands.

"Oh come on," Jenny teased. "You snogged Yumi last year when you were drunk."

Yumi's looked at Jenny and her eyes shot wide open turning red. "You kissed Lily?" Remus asked her picking his head up.

"You were drunk?" James asked Lily smiling.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Yumi shouted.

"We were playing truth or dare," Lily said her head still in her hands.

"Well guys it has been a great night," Remus said standing up, and helping Yumi to her feet. "But mine can certainly be better." He grabbed Yumi around her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise and laughed the whole trip out of the common room waving goodnight to the remaining, and very surprised, occupants. The portrait shut behind them and James began to laugh.

"He seems different tonight," Jenny said. "How much has he drank?"

"Nothing actually," James said retrieving a bottle of Ogden's Finest from the table. He poured four shots of it and laid them out on the table. "Here's to a great night, and great friends." He passed out the shots quickly changing the subject. They all raised the shots then downed them.

"Well, I'd better get going too," Sirius said looking at the clock over the fireplace. "The night is still young after all."

James looked up at the clock which read half passed one. They bid Sirius and Jenny goodnight. James sat back down sinking into the cushiony sofa and sighed. _'Alone at last.'_ Lily walked over to him, her beautiful red dress shimmering in the firelight. She reached up behind her as she walked unzipping the back of her dress. James' eyes widened and a smile crossed his tired face. Lily's dress fell to the ground leaving her wearing just two bits of Gryffindor scarlet. _'I have always loved that color.'_ She joined him on the couch by means of straddling him. She leaned down kissing him passionately. Without ending the kiss he removed the clasp on his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt, removing it. He wrapped his arms around her. It took him only seconds to find the clasp on the back of her bra which soon found itself on the floor in the increasing pile of clothing. James picked Lily up her legs still wrapped around her waist. He held her close to himself, her breasts resting against his chest. "Well Miss Evans," he said quietly, looking into her emerald green eyes. "Shall we?" She looked down at him and nodded fervently.

* * *

The door to Jenny's room crashed open. She backpedaled in, hers and Sirius' lips locked together. They fell back landing on one of the beds in the room. Her blond hair pooled underneath and around her where she fell. Sirius grinned and flicked his wand over Jenny. Immediately her clothes flew to a corner of the room and neatly folded themselves. "Wow. There's a spell for that?" Jenny asked surprised. 

"I made one up," Sirius smiled with a Cheshire grin. "It works for what I need it for."

"Sirius Black, you dog." She slapped him playfully on the arm. Sirius winced slightly and Jenny realized it was his injured arm. "Sorry," she said noticing a bit of blood on her fingertips. He shrugged the pain off easily. She licked the blood from her fingers seductively. "You know… We're in Yumi's bed right now," She whispered to him. "This is so deliciously naughty." Sirius grinned at her as he cast his spell on himself.

* * *

Remus tossed a giggling Yumi onto his bed. "Well what has brought this out in you?" She asked him casting a shrewd look out the window. 'Does she know something? Will she understand? Can… Can I tell her?' His mind raced as he sat down on the bed. She could see the gears spinning in his head. "You can tell me anything Remy," She said sweetly sitting up on the edge of the bed next to him. 

"I guess we need to talk then," he said slowly. She listened intently as he told the story about when he had been bitten.

He finished his story and Yumi was nearly in tears. "I'm so sorry you have had to go through all of this. I thought it was true but I wasn't sure."

"How was it that you found out?" Remus asked her.

"You always left," she said plainly. "With really bad excuses too… And I'm in Astronomy. I guess I just noticed it was every full moon."

"I see," Remus responded. "Well, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm just a wild animal, it's why I didn't want you to find out. No one sticks around long after they find out," he said depressed.

"Don't say that Remy!" She shouted punching him in the arm. "I would never do that! And you're you! Not a wild animal. I love you."

Remus smiled looking down at his arm, rubbing it where he got hit. He looked back at her into her eyes. They were pink and watery. "Please don't cry," he consoled her. "I love you too."

She hugged him tightly and sniffed. "Well enough of being sad. Today was a good day." She looked up at him and winked. "Why don't you show me how wild an animal you can be."

* * *

**Well folks… Sorry it took so long, but lemme tell you. Last chapter, authors notes included wasn't even half the length of this one before I put the author's notes in. So I hope you like it and I hope you keep reading. Also I hope you like the little cameo appearance I made in my story. Also… an NC17 version of this chapter will be available by email request which details a bit more of James and Lily's night… I didn't want to infringe on the T rating anymore than I did already. Finals are over so updates should come regularly now.**


	11. Quiddich and Threats

**A/N : Ok so how long has It been since I updated this story? Like a year? Sorry about that, I have just been kind of burned out in the Potter-verse. But I recently got back into it and not only is the following chapter already written, but the first two chapters of the sequal as well… I just have to get going and type em up. So I would like to thank anyone who still has this story on their alert list and also welcome to anyone who is just starting to read it. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter... Seriously... Stop asking to buy it from me.**

**Chapter 11: Quiddich and Threats.**

* * *

Six shadowy figures stood in a row gripping broomsticks. One walked back and forth in front of them as if he were a general surveying his troops. "Gentlemen," the figure began forcefully. "Ladies," he continued. "Today we are here to do battle. When those doors open," he gestured over his shoulder indicating the strong oak doors behind him. "We fly. We fly fast, fly hard and give no quarter."

"Yea!" the six shouted throwing their fists in the air. Their adrenaline was high as the mighty doors slowly opened bathing the room with light illuminating the Gryffindor quiddich team. James turned to the open air and swung his leg astride his broom. "Mount up!" He commanded. The team followed his lead and as one pushed off the ground and flew a fast lap around the stands in a tight V formation. The crowd roared and rose to their feet as they passed each portion of the stands. Save for the Slytherin section that is. They opted to remain silent as Gryffindor passed. They flew to the center where the Hufflepuff team was waiting for them. The two captains strode to the middle where Professor Sinestra was set to referee the match. She was the very attractive recent Hogwarts graduate now in her first year of teaching much to the delight of every male student in attendance.

"Captains," she called her dark brown eyes shifting between the two. "Come to center and shake hands."

Jack eyed James and with a cocky wave of his hand taunted him. "You are looking confident as always Potter. Why don't you let me change that for you?"

James squared his shoulders and locked eyes with the Hufflepuff captain. "The air is my territory Jack. It's just the natural way of things."

"Well how about a wager then? You score a single goal on me today, and I'll give you a bottle of my finest American whiskey."

"And if I don't?" James questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You show me the room of requirement," Jack added with a wide grin.

James looked mildly surprised. "And just how do you know what that is?"

"Trade secret brother," Jack said with a laugh. He held his fist out to James. "May the best man win eh?"

"Aye," James nodded, raising his hand, their fists meeting.

Sinestra stepped up. "Gentlemen, I want a nice clean match. You will follow my whistle and my rules. Take your positions"

Jack looked at her and bowed with a flourish. "Of course Robin, after all who would ever dare try to cheat with your beautiful eyes keeping watch?"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened without words. She quickly regained her composure and narrowed her eyes at him. "Take your positions," she repeated.

James chuckled at his flustered astronomy professor as Jack walked back to take the keepers position and he took Gryffindor's center chaser spot. The teams took off into the warm air and took their positions. A moment later the quaffle was thrown into the air and the game was on. James came away with it and began streaking confidently toward the Hufflepuff goal. His fellow chasers followed him down and they began passing the ball back and forth between them dodging bludgers as they went. As soon as they came in range James heaved the quaffle forward and it arched toward the upper goal ring. The shot was grabbed however by Jack. He gave James a look and held a finger up wagging it back and forth shaking his head 'no'. Jack then sent the quaffle back into play in the capable hands of the Hufflepuff chasers. The match was moving at a furious pace as the Hufflepuffs displayed some intense skill, their rigorous practice schedule had paid off. The Hufflepuffs were playing full force and soon it was 80 to 0 in their favor. James was forced to call a time out to regroup.

The team huddled up. "Man Jack's not giving you guys a centimeter out there." Sirius said out of breath.

"And the bludgers are coming down on us like rain," Max, one of the other chasers added out of breath as well.

"Yea, have you even swung that thing today?" James asked annoyed pointing at Sirius' beaters bat.

"I've hit more bludgers than you've scored goals mate," Sirius shot back at him.

"Enough," Jenny cut in. "This isn't helping anything."

James fell silent for a moment thinking hard to devise a strategy. "I've got it!" He exclaimed and drew the team in close and began to explain.

The teams retook the sky and play resumed. The Hufflepuffs adapted fast to the new strategy and continued the shutout. At 150 to 0 James was quite disgruntled. Not even the snitch could save them until he got a goal past Jack. Gryffindor had the quaffle and was storming downfield. Out of the corner of his eye he saw both seekers begin their dive. 'Shit!' James shouted in his head 'Even a tie means I loose. I've got to do something!' Sirius was down by the Hufflepuff goals. An idea hit him. "Sirius!" James yelled getting his friend's attention. "Westguard!"

Sirius looked stunned remembering the crazy move they had invented by complete accident. "This will never work!" He yelled back moving into position nearer to the goal none the less. Jacks eyes narrowed behind his shades and he backed toward his goals protectively. James looked over his shoulder to see a bludger headed straight for him. He angled off so it passed right over him but continued on toward Sirius. James pulled the quaffle back as he watched the pace of the bludger. His timing would need to be perfect. He uttered a silent prayer in his head and let the quaffle fly straight at the left goal post. Jack moved in front to make an easy block when a loud crack was heard followed by a precisely hit bludger colliding with the quaffle. It ricochet off its goal line course and instead landed right back in James' hands who had never slowed after his initial toss. He then slammed the quaffle through the right hand goalpost like a basketball. The stands erupted into chaos after the incredible display. James turned around just in time to see the Gryffindor seeker raise the golden snitch in the air.

"Final score 160 to 150 Gryffindor wins!" The announcer shrieked dumbfounded by the amazing play. Sirius floated on his broom in stunned silence his hands on his head in shock unable to believe their last ditch move actually paid off. Both teams landed in the center amidst cheers and hugs from the fans.

"Wow." Jack said dismounting then walking up to the celebrating team in the middle of the pitch. "Just wow. I don't even mind losing to that move. How the hell did you come up with that one?"

"Trade secret brother," James shot his own words back at him with a laugh. Jack laughed shaking his head. Students swarmed down onto the pitch and lifted the victorious Gryffindors up and carried them back to the castle.

The great hall was empty for dinner that night because a party was already going on in the Gryffindor common room. Sure it was a victory against Hufflepuff and not their long time rival Slytherin but it was the last match before Christmas break and that meant party time for the Marauders. The common room was stocked with all sorts of pastries and drinks supplied by the kitchens and a mini bar supplied by Sirius. The party was in full swing music was blasting from the wireless when the door swung open revealing professor McGonagall with the usual stern look on her face. The music screeched to a halt and the second she stepped through the door the Alcohol table faded out of sight.

"As happy as I am for our victory today this celebration is in violation of several school rules," she declared. "Who is responsible?"

At that moment Sirius walked down the stairs from the dorms putting a bathrobe on. "What in Merlin's beard is going on down here?" he asked shocked. "Some of us are trying to sleep." Everyone looked over and stared at the spectacle.

"I don't buy this for a second Mr. Black," McGonagall scowled.

Sirius shrugged. "Worth a shot," he said amid quiet laughter from the room.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Yumi asked genuinely puzzled as he walked back over to the group. Sirius merely grinned at her in response.

"Enough." Their head of house began, "everyone go up to your rooms. This party is over."

Students groaned as the party began to dissipate. People grabbed the last of the food and drinks before heading off to their rooms. The marauders stood with their girls watching the party break up. "And it's only midnight too," Sirius whined as McGonagall stepped out the door. "We shouldn't actually stop the party like this."

The second the door closed behind the stern witch the liquor table popped back into existence. "We have to," James sighed. "Nice ward work on that table by the way. Who did it?"

"I borrowed it from the Ravenclaws," Remus announced. "Someone needs to think ahead here."

"Nice work Remmy," Yumi said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well these two sure weren't going to plan anything out for getting caught," Jenny taunted James and Sirius.

Sirius snorted. "We never get caught."

"You just did!" Lily exclaimed exasperatedly.

"No we didn't," James corrected her. "We had that… disappearing… table… thing."

"Remus got that for you!" Yumi defended. "You didn't plan anything.

"We planned on Remus having a plan," James responded revealing his and Sirius' plan. "He is the plan guy for the Marauders after all."

"Wait. What?" Jenny asked puzzled

James fell back into the squishy armchair behind him smacking himself in the forehead. "C'mon mate," Sirius chastised. "Secret organization."

"All those school wide pranks all those years with the mysterious marauder signature were you guys?" Lilly gasped.

"Great now we have to obliviate them," Sirius sighed drawing his wand. "Again…" he trailed off. "If you keep doing this it's gonna fry their brains." The three girls looked horrified and drew each of their wands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Joke. It was just a joke. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"This just goes to prove that I'm the smart Marauder," Remus sighed. "I think the jig is finally up boys."

"No way," Jenny cut them off. "Everyone knows they graduated last year. There have been no pranks by them this year. Sure you guys pull some pretty good ones, but nothing like them. They must have graduated."  
"No," James replied simply. "We are just luring everyone into a false sense of security for our final big end of the year prank." James smiled staring off into space as he imagined his dream prank. Lily's stern glare however brought him back to the present. "That and I'm a lot more mature of course."

"Wow all this time you guys have been the Marauders?" Yumi asked Remus completely flabbergasted.

"Yes," he conceded. "But don't tell anyone."

"Oooh are we keeping secrets in here?" Everyone spun around to find Jack stepping through the portrait hole. "Party over already? Doesn't seem like you James… Polyjuice perhaps?" Jack laughed to himself and looked around. "Remind me to teach you how we throw parties in America. I mean really. It's not even 1 in the morning yet."

"McGonagall broke up the party," Sirius enlightened him. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Detention," Jack replied with a wistful grin. "For what I said to professor Sinestra on the pitch before the match started."

"That seems a bit harsh," James noted.

"Well she may have been a Hufflepuff in her day," Jack began. "But she can be mean when she wants to be."

Flashback

Jack jogged down a dark hallway to a tall spiraling staircase. He ran up it as fast as he could and then skidded to a stop in front of Professor Sinestra's office and dorm. He caught his breath then knocked. A moment later the door opened. Professor Sinestra had on a pair of comfortable blue pajama pants and a blue spaghetti strap tank top sporting the phrase: "How would you like to Huffle these Puffs?" in yellow, which left her toned stomach exposed.

"You're late," she stated immediately locking eyes with him.

"I'm sorry professor I-" Jack was promptly cut off.

"No excuses. Did you think it was funny to try and embarrass me today?" she questioned harshly.

"No professor," he replied quickly

"Neither do I." She reached up in a flash grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. "You have been a bad boy." She licked her lips slowly. "It's time for your detention Jack." She pulled him by his tie through the door and closed it behind him.

End Flashback

"Jack? Jaaaack?" Sirius was waving his hand in front of his friend's eyes, which were still even at this late hour hidden by his sunglass, trying to get his attention.

Jack shook his head and was brought back to the present with a wide grin. "Sorry. It was an interesting detention." Everyone looked at him mildly puzzled save for Sirius who gave him a knowing wink and flashed the thumbs up. "Anyway here ya go," Jack held out a bottle to James spinning it on the palm of his hand. "Jack Daniels Tennessee whiskey." He stated in an elaborate faked southern drawl. "Yer winnins." He looked around the deserted common room. "Maybe it will come in handy the next time you wild Brits have another crazy party," he laughed rolling his eyes.

James took the bottle from him and Jack turned to leave. "See you next time mate," he called to Jack. Jack waved over his shoulder to him as he stepped through the portrait.

* * *

The Christmas holidays came up quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Nearly every Slytherin left for home, which proved problematic for Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom who got into a fight on the train. The other three Marauders stayed behind as did the girls. Most people went home to be with their families because of Voldemort and his war. Others stayed because they figured Hogwarts would be the safest place for them during said war. Jack was unable to get home due to the difficulty of getting an international portkey to America.

Christmas morning Remus was rudely awoken by a jet of water to the face. "Gaaah! Bloody hell!" Remus sputtered thoroughly soaked. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Happy Christmas Rem," Sirius said nonchalantly. "I got a drying charm for you!"

A slight breeze rippled over his body and he dried almost instantly. "That better not be all you got me," Remus added slightly perturbed as he lay back down. He glimpsed the window and sat back up. "What time is it?"

"5:30 in the morning," Sirius replied. "And that isn't all I got you. I got you two!" Sirius shouted repeating the process of soaking then drying him. Sirius laughed the whole while but Remus wasn't too pleased. "Now get up."

"Would you quit doing that! And are you crazy? It's too early" Remus' head hit the pillow and pulled the blankets over his head. "Even for opening presents."

Sirius gasped clutching his heart. "How dare you! It's never too early for presents. But that's not what this is even about. It's Marauder business. Now get up." Sirius pulled the blankets off him then placed a sticking charm on them and tossing them to the floor.

The room's fireplace flared to life and James stepped out of green flames. "Isn't he up yet? We don't have much time before they unhook us from the floo network."

"How did it even get hooked up in the first place?" Remus asked quickly. Immediately getting worried as to how this had occurred. "Whatever it is it isn't gonna get us put in Azkaban is it?"

"Less talk more getting dressed Mate," James said tossing Remus his robe. Remus dressed as fast as he could. "Okay Rem. Follow us we are going to Gringotts. Just say 'Gringotts Riptooth's office." In a flash he was gone followed by Sirius. Remus followed them increasingly puzzled. He arrived to see Sirius being handed a gold ring about a foot across the middle by a short goblin, presumably Riptooth. "And now its portkey time." The three of them gripped the ring. "Happy Christmas Remus."

"Where are we going?" Remus looked at James and demanded not too pleased with being swept out of his bed and given no explanation. His question remained unanswered however as he felt a jerk behind his naval and was teleported away. When he landed it was warm and rather humid and he found himself falling to his knees in sand. "Okay enough! What is going on?" Remus demanded as he regained his bearings and stood up. "Where are we?"

James and Sirius began to laugh seeing how annoyed he was getting. Remus looked between the both of them waiting for a response while the cool salty waves began to lap at his feet. "Here, read this aloud," James instructed him handing him a slip of folded parchment.

Remus took the paper and unfolded it. "I am Moony of the Crescent Moon." A flash of magic surrounded him and his whole body tingled for a moment. "What was all that for?"

"Turn around mate," James stated pointing over Remus' shoulder. Remus turned and his jaw dropped. A huge manor house stood where there was just sand and a few palm trees a moment ago. It was a three story Victorian looking house. There was a courtyard gardens and even adjoining boathouse connected to a small inlet that led to the water. "The paper was just us making you the secret keeper and ward master of Crescent Moon Island."

"Happy Christmas mate," Sirius said slapping him on the shoulder.

Remus barely felt the blow he was so stunned. He was staring and his mouth dropped open as he surveyed the beautiful tropical island. "You mean this is all…" He trailed off.

"All yours," James confirmed. "Just let me use your quiddich pitch sometime."  
Remus was dumbfounded. "Quiddich pitch? I... I can't accept this. A huge house... It's way too much."

"Actually the house was not enough. The whole island is yours." Sirius informed him. "It was one of the Black family properties. And I'm technically head of my family though I'll never claim that title. But I can still do whatever I want with our assets."

"Then I had a company the Potter family owns build this place and set up the wards, a fidelius and it was already unplottable… So… that's pretty cool…" James continued where Sirius left off. "It's all yours of course, but we figured you would let us use it as the Marauder hang out. And maybe you could let me have my wedding here someday."

"That's a deal mate," Remus was near tears. "I'll only accept this if you guys use it just as much as I do."

"Deal!" Sirius agreed. "Now we have 20 minutes until our dorm's fire reconnects to the floo network. And that window only lasts for five minutes so we can't be late." The next 20 minutes were spent exploring the house. On the bottom floor they began in the kitchens. They were big. A huge dining table that resembled a house table from the great hall was inside. James commented on giving the kitchens a Hogwarts feel. Also he mentioned getting a few house elves to work here but they hadn't been able to get one yet. Next was the common room. It was very big as well complete with couches chairs and a roaring fireplace. They then toured the most impressive room in the house: The game room. It was full of muggle games like air hockey, foosball, pool and even a pinball machine. "I dunno if you noticed Moony, but the way we had the wards configured muggle electrical things will work in this room. Like that pinball machine. Only thing is, magic is dampened in here. It's a lot harder to cast. Also don't cast any spells on the muggle stuff. Sirius found that out the hard way. That is technically our second pinball machine." Remus laughed and the inspection continued. In the boathouse there was a sleek red boat parked inside. Once on it, it was clearly enchanted to hold more people and Remus was told came with charms to keep people from falling overboard. "That will come in handy during party cruises," James laughed. On the deck outside there was a hot tub and grill. The deck also had a nice view of the regulation sized quiddich pitch stretching across a good portion of the island. The second floor held a library boasting an impressive amount of shelves containing books on every imaginable topic. Next to that was a potions lab and further down the hall there was even a fully stocked infirmary.

"I have a feeling we are gonna end up in this room a lot," Remus said with a grimace.

"Yeah especially after I kick your arse in the dueling room," Sirius said waving then to the next room. "We tried to get it enchanted like the room of requirement, or even just the great hall ceiling. But my research so far has turned up nothing about how they work."

"Your research?" Remus questioned. "That must have been an interesting fifteen minutes for you."

"Yea," Sirius responded oblivious to the taunt. "It was fairly intense." The final upper floor held the bedrooms. There were four main rooms, one for each Marauder and then several smaller rooms for visitors and friends. The three Marauders only had time to look out the windows and survey the pitch wishing they could play a bit before they had to get back. Unfortunately their time ran out and they headed to the common room to floo back to the castle. They came out of the dorm's fireplace leaving the warm sea air behind them. "It's cold here," Sirius immediately grumbled after his arrival. "Let's go back." He turned around to face the fire again.

"Let's go to breakfast," Remus countered grabbing his arm.

"Let's open presents!" James shouted winning the argument immediately. Soon all the gifts were unwrapped and the three Gryffindors finally succumb to their hunger and made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Very few students remained and there were only about twenty students at breakfast that morning. Most were sleeping in or still opening gifts. The boys feasted on the delicious food the house elves had made.

Sirius lay back on the wide open Gryffindor bench. "Best Christmas ever," he stated simply. "And the girls haven't even thanked us for our gifts yet." He added wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

The remaining Christmas holiday passed much too quickly for everyone's liking. Before anyone knew it classes were back in full swing and students began to worry about finals. Students other that Sirius that was. "Come on James," Sirius whined as he was led between shelves in the library. "Were the top transfiguration students like, ever right? We already got accepted into the Auror academy. Why are you making me study?"

"Making you study is the best way for me to study. I have been the top transfiguration student of our year every year so far. And I want to be the top transfiguration student of their year for seven years. No one has ever done that before," he stated proudly. "I could end up in Hogwarts a History, for that."

"Oh please James," Sirius countered. "No one ever reads nor will ever read that book."

"Auror Academy eh?" A slippery voice sneered from the other side of the shelves. Lucius Malfoy stepped around the corner. "No matter. Once the dark lord takes over, the Aurors will be the first ones to die. Perhaps you should consider changing sides Black. Be smart like the rest of your family."

"Yea," Sirius replied. "Ye I'll join you." Several books were heard falling from the other side of the shelves. "Are there meetings?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't really like going to meetings. And do I get to start killing innocent people now? OR should I just start out by being a blood bigot?"

Malfoy scoffed at him. "I told them you wouldn't join the winning side. But I gave you the chance as instructed. Remember when you are dying: you were given a chance."

"Right, remember: Malfoy is a good lapdog and does what he is told." Sirius shot back.

"Your time will come," Malfoy responded staying calm. "Just read the prophet tomorrow. There's a storm coming," He said ominously before turning on his heel and walking away.

"I hate that guy," James stated going back to the shelves looking for books.

"Yea. Me too," Sirius nodded.

* * *

The next morning Sirius never made it down to breakfast. He got to the common room and saw something that made his heart fall. Jenny was sitting on the couch her eyes red from crying. Yumi was hugging her tightly. Clutched in Jenny's hand was a copy of the daily prophet. He ran over to her. "Jen, what's wrong hun? What is it?" She began to cry harder and held out the Daily Prophet to him. She buried her tearstained face against Yumi who was still trying in vain to comfort her friend. Sirius scanned the front page. The shifting pictures said it all. A house was burning while the dark mark twisted above it in the sky.

"That's my house," She said between ragged breaths. Mum… Dad… My little brother. He was only six. They were all inside," she choked out before falling back into tears. Sirius was immediately at her side hugging her. Yumi stood as Sirius took her place and saw professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walking in. Jenny was now crying on Sirius shoulder while everyone else turned to face their professors. Lily whose face was stained with tears as well was talking quietly with James.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Miss Sampson," He began softly. "Could you please come with us?" She nodded slowly and stood with Sirius and they began to follow them out. Dumbledore held up his hand. "Mr. Black, while appreciated, your presence is not necessary."

"Unless you are prepared to stun me professor I won't be leaving her side." Sirius said immediate. Professor McGonagall looked scandalized but Dumbledore sighed and acquiesced to Sirius joining them. They all headed out the portrait hole to the headmaster's office.

* * *

By breakfast everyone had heard the news. Jenny had already been taken to her Aunt's house to be with her remaining family. Rumors spread around the school like wildfire. Rumors began about the Sampson family fighting against the dark lord and their deaths being retaliation. Then more ridiculous rumors started by the Slytherins and spread by gullible younger students that Jenny was a death eater and committed the murders herself. Of all the students Sirius was taking it the hardest. Anyone he heard spreading rumors was quickly set straight and thoroughly hexed. What was getting to him the most however was his encounter with Malfoy the day before in the library. He knew he had something to do with the attack. Sirius wanted to find out what exactly it was. The next night before curfew Sirius stalked through the dungeons to find Malfoy and he foolishly went alone. He found him in an empty classroom talking with Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Malfoy! What do you know about the attack?" Sirius shouted enraged bursting into the room and immediately drawing his wand. Bellatrix and Narcissa drew their own against their cousin but Malfoy just stood there calmly surveying the situation.

"Sirius," Malfoy chided. "Why would I know anything about the attack on that half blood's family?"

"Cut the crap Malfoy," Sirius said walking closer putting his wand to Malfoy's neck.

Lucius put his hands up innocently and smiled. "I assure you I don't know anything about the Dark Lord's brilliant plans or his vengeance. I'm merely a student after all."

"You are a complete arse is what you are!" Sirius jabbed his wand deeper into his neck. "You said something the day before in the library. You knew it was going to happen. Now tell me who did it."

"If I told you the day before," Malfoy feigned bewilderment, his eyes shifting over Sirius' shoulder. "Why didn't you stop it from happening?" Malfoy added malevolently. Sirius' blood began to boil and was about to respond when a stunner hit him in the back. "Excellent shot Severus." Malfoy said to Snape who had just entered the room. Malfoy then looked down at Sirius' unconscious form crouching next to him. He grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head off the ground. Malfoy looked at his unconscious form "Let us teach him what happens when one threatens a Malfoy."

* * *

**There we go… Finally updated… Please Read and Review.**


	12. All things come to an end

**A/N : Ok I'm lazy and don't like to type what I write in my notebooks…. Hate me if u must. But hey here it is. The last chapter to my story! This makes it I think around exactly 2 years that it has been in progress…. Which goes to show how lazy I really am lol. Like I said Last chapter though, I do have a sequel in the works, the first two chapters written. But they are written in my notes. So how fast they get on here I have no idea. Hopefully soon. In the meantime however I did write, as part of another challenge with Fireless Fly, a story completely about an OC in the Harry potter world. We ended up calling off the contest, but I do have that story completed. And it ended up being somewhere around a 42 page story about Jack Fantom, my OC from this story. I'll be posting that next Friday unless I get quite a few reviews asking for it sooner. Till then however enjoy and tell me what you think about the thrilling conclusion.**

**

* * *

** The next morning, while walking his new puppy Fang, Hagrid stumbled across the unconscious form of Sirius Black. His body was in bad shape. They were deep cuts and burns covering most of his body and he had several broken bones as well. When he arrived in hospital wing Madame Pomfrey immediately went to work. She started by giving him blood replenishing potions and closing his more major wounds. After three hours of intensive surgical healing with the aid of Dumbledore Sirius was finally stabilized. It was then that Madame Pomfrey turned her attention to less threatening injuries and began stealing his bruises and burns, while Albus ran further tests. After a few moments he turned ghostly white and gasped.

"What is it Albus?" Madame Pomfrey asked worriedly. "What did you find?"

"It would appear Mr. Black has been obliviated," he began. "But only partially." He paused, not even wanting to go on. "He has also been exposed to the cruciatus curse."

Madame Pomfrey gasped. "But that must mean that a student... well the wards should have alerted you! How could this have happened?"

"Calm yourself Poppy," Albus stated solemnly. "He is out of danger at this point. And we do not yet know. It was a student. We found at the edge of the forest. He must have been attacked outside the boundaries of the castle's wards." Dumbledore went to the fireplace and fire called McGonagall's office. "Minerva, please find Mr. Potter immediately, and bring him to the hospital wing." She nodded getting worried wanting to inquire further but hurried off toward the head dormitories to find James.

Albus sighed looking at his student bruised and beaten as he continued the diagnostic spells. It was now more than ever that he felt the weight of the war pressing down on his shoulders.

* * *

The news of the attack and on Sirius, like all rumors at Hogwarts, spread quickly and became exaggerated. Soon, stories were being told of Sirius' epic battle across the grounds, fighting off a dozen Death Eaters. These rumors were in no way created, or endorsed by Sirius. Or so he claimed. Other than a week of sore muscles Madame Pomfrey's quick healing work patched Sirius back up with no lasting damage. His memory of the attack however was lost. The last thing he remembered was dinner two days ago. He was still able to recall the pain of the attack, and knew every spell he was hit with. He could vividly recall the pain of the cruciatus curse most of all. The attackers however wanted to leave a message. So they left the pain. The obliviation erased their faces, voices and every other method of identifying them. Sirius had suspects of course, but no proof. For once, Sirius actually decided to let go of a grudge in favor of school work. His decision was of course heavily influenced, if not made, by the Marauders and the girls. He did of course put up a fight.

"Sirius, this is important," James demanded. "Put this vendetta on hold and finish classes."

"I was crucioed James!" Sirius yelled, his voice filling the astronomy Tower. "I can't let this go!"

"I don't want you to let it go mate," James responded. "We have been here for seven years working our way into the Auror program. Don't throw that away now."

"James, do you know what the cruciatus feels like?" Sirius wondered aloud. "I would rather miss out on the Auror Academy to get back at the guy who did this!"

"Sirius! Just focus. Two months are left in classes. Just do the finals, pass them and help kick Slytherin's arse in the final quiddich match. Then when we are Aurors, we are can really do something about this."

"You just don't get it," Sirius said resignedly and leaned against the tower looking out at the night sky.

His gazing was cut short when he was spun around. James grabbed the front of his robes holding him forcefully against the battlements of the top. "I don't get it?" James shouted in his face. "You are my best mate. You are like my brother. You really think I don't want to get even with whichever bastard did this to you? Get real!" James gave him one last shove before letting him go. "We will get them. Why give them here and cast a few schoolyard jinxes at them when we can wait and do it as Aurors? That way we can throw them in Azkaban to rot."

Sirius strained his robes silently thinking about what James had said. "You're right mate. You always are, you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty spectacular like that." James replied.

Sirius scoffed. "Fine. I'll do it. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The next few weeks blew were a blur of last minute essays, tests and frantic studying. They simply blew past and it wasn't long before the NEWT exams were ready to begin. When that fateful day finally arrived every seventh year was on edge. Remus was still frantically studying at breakfast, while everyone else looked tired from the all night cram sessions. Sirius of course was busy throwing muffins at Remus, and the Slytherin table.

"Sirius quit it!" Remus shouted as he picked up and readied himself to throw a large blueberry muffin back at Sirius. He changed his mind quickly after seeing the delicious muffin and began eating it instead.

"If you don't know by now, you won't know it on the test." Sirius' taunt was interrupted by a banana nut muffin to the face. The hit made him fall backward, off his chair. The whole hall began laughing raucously. Sirius quickly got back up to try and find the culprit, but was quickly knocked back down by a barrage of muffins of all kinds from the entire school. After unburying himself from a whole pile of muffins he returned to his seat. He picked up a muffin from the top of the pile and began to eat it as he pouted. "The house elves worked really hard to make these. You shouldn't waste them," he mumbled.

"Now that the great Gryffindor muffin battle is over," Dumbledore began as he vanished the pile with a wave of his wand. "It is my pleasure to introduce Griselda Marchbanks, and her team of teachers who will be conducting the NEWT and OWL exams today. Students applauded politely, while Remus turned green and began studying even faster. "Good luck to everyone exams will start at 10 o'clock sharp," Dumbledore finished.

"Wow she looks strict," Yumi said putting down her books surveying professor Marchbanks. She was a tiny woman and stood hunched over. Her face was lined and quite worn.

"I've never met a teacher I couldn't sweet talk into a better grade," Sirius replied casually.

"What about professor McGonagall?" Peter asked rather puzzled.

"Or Slugworth," Lily added.

"And there is professor Tibbins," Jenny stated.

"And Flitwick," Frank Longbottom said a few seats down.

"And Dumbledore never would do that either," James added.

"Which teacher are you even thinking about?" Remus asked him. "I don't think you have ever talked your way to a better grade.

"Hmmm," Sirius thought hard for a moment. "There has got to be one…" He trailed off.

* * *

At 9:30 the four Marauders stood together outside the great Hall where the tests were being held. "Well boys. This is it," James said as if he were a war general talking to his troops. "This is what we have been studying for. Get in there, take no prisoners and leave no question unanswered." Sirius, Remus and Peter stood at attention and saluted. "Now let's get in there and ace some tests!" Each test was composed of a written and shorter practical portion.

10 grueling hours later, students finally began leaving their last test. "That was the worst 10 hours ever," Sirius grumbled.

"What about that for detention marathon we had in fifth year? That was a bad 10 hours too," James reasoned.

Sirius began to laugh, "Heh yea, Flitwick stank for weeks!"

Sirius' reminiscing was interrupted by Remus. "It's finally over." He breathed a sigh of relief. "No more studying. It's over.

"Wait," Sirius said as if suddenly realizing something. "We are done with NEWTs! We're done with school! All of it! Forever!" Sirius whooped for joy and began jumping around. Soon the other students couldn't contain themselves as the reality of the end of school set and. A moment later, every seventh year dissolved into cheers, shouts and hugs.

* * *

"Sirius," James began sadly. "You realize this is the last time we are ever going to do this?"

Sirius slung his broom over his shoulder. "Well it wouldn't be if you accepted that spot on England's national team."

"Heh, Auror Academy is more important than that and you know it," James replied. "We are destined for bigger things, you and I."

"Yeah, but it would be more fun... I guess we're just getting up to make the very most of this one," Sirius conceded.

"Okay team. Anything above a 30 point lead when we win and both cups go to us." James informed his team. "Let's go out there and finish this year as champions!"

The whole team cheered and took off. The final match was once again, refereed by professor Sinestra. After an opening lap James landed and faced Lucius in the center. "You both know the rules," the young referee stated. "Shake hands and move into position."

James held out his hand to Lucius. "Sorry Potter," He said curtly. "I just washed my hands. I don't want your mud blood girlfriend's germs on me. A shame you are a blood traitor. Such an old line of pure wizarding blood… It will be sad to see it destroyed."

James' eyes flashed dangerously, but he kept calm. He said nothing and they both turned and walked to their teams. The whistle blew and both teams took back to the sky. The Slytherins came away with the quaffle and charged downfield. Lucius was passed to the ball and fired it through the goal. Gryffindor was not having a good start to the match and was soon down by three goals. The then responded with two goals of their own. James felt enough goals had been given up and began taking control of the game. He called a quick time out. After only a few words of a pep talk Gryffindor's chasers were flying with new resolve. They were passing and shooting better complicated plays and maneuvers they had been learning the whole time they had been on the team were beginning to be put into play. Slytherin was stumbling. The offensive rush was beginning to overwhelm them and demoralized the team.

Lucius looked up at the scoreboard in disgust: 90 to 30 Gryffindor. He finally gained control of the quaffle once again and was streaking up the field the goalposts nearly in range. He never got a chance to shoot however, as he was hit square in the face with a buldger hit by Sirius. Lucius dropped the quaffle and clutched his now bleeding, very broken nose. The blow caused him to reel back. Both hands went to his face and he was left holding his broom with only his legs. Unfortunately for him this allowed a second bludger hit by Jenny to strike him in his exposed ribs. A second later Sirius streaked past him, swinging his bat full force into the already stunned man's right knee. A sickening crunch was heard and the blonde man howled in pain. He tipped his broom forward diving straight for the ground to escape the onslaught. Lucius collapsed on the ground. Teachers and fellow students rushed to his aid. The Slytherin stands erupted in angry shouts and yells people screamed and were vowing vengeance from the attack. The three remaining stands however were filled with cheers while professor Sinestra grabbed the front of Sirius' robes, guiding his broom to the teacher's box, where Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, who had a look of barely contained rage, were waiting. James surveyed the field. After that blatant foul play had been stopped. Slytherin's reserve chaser was taking off, and James signaled to Frank Longbottom to mount up as well and take Sirius' place. Play finally resumed ten minutes later after Lucius was taken to the hospital wing and Sirius was sent to wait in the headmaster's office. However, since Sirius would never miss the final match it was no surprise to James when he spotted a large black dog staring intently up at the field. Slytherin was playing quite well despite the loss of their captain. Unfortunately for them, James was unstoppable. He was flying and shooting like no one had ever seen. The match lasted only 5 minutes after Sirius and Lucius were removed from play. Gryffindor was winning 140 to 60 when they got the snitch sealing both cups for their house.

The cheers were deafening. In celebration James threw the quaffle into the stands. He rocketed to the ground where Dumbledore had magically erected a small platform and was holding the Quiddich cup. James walked over to him, his team following behind. James savored every moment as the headmaster announced the final standings. Even with the points lost by Sirius breaking Lucius' knee they had still taken both cups. Finally the moment James waited for his entire tenure at Hogwarts arrived when he was handed the Quiddich cup. He held it high above his head and cheered loudly. The team rushed up hoisting him onto their shoulders. The cup was his. The house cup was Gryffindor's. And most importantly, Lily was his as well. He looked out at her, they locked eyes. She was clapping proudly and cheering for him tears of joy in her eyes. _'Best seventh year ever,' James_ thought as he was carried off the pitch.

* * *

James breathed deep smelling the fresh ink on the page where he had signed his name. "You know what that smell is guys? That's the smell of seven years of pranks coming to a climactic finish." Sirius took the quill and dipped it in ink signing his name on the last page of a notebook below James' before handing it to Remus.  
"And a bloody amazing time it was gents," Remus acknowledged signing his name and passing the quill to peter.

"Great times," Peter agreed. "And great friends, now and forever," the three nodded as Peter signed his name.

They closed the notebook which was nearly the size of a textbook. It had a lock on the page side which James fastened together. The four put the tips of their wands to the keyhole and stated in perfect unison. "Mischief Managed." The golden lock glowed and a red light flowed out of each of their wands sliding across the leather cover creating a crimson M in the center of a gold circle.

"The Marauder Prank Journal and Manual," James stated picking up the heavy book and running his hand across the cover.

"No greater book has ever been written," Sirius stated with a smile. "Now only thing left to decide. Where do we put it?"

"One of us can take it," Peter suggested. "I'll hang onto it."

"Sirius should," Remus reasoned. "He thought up most of 'em."

"No it should be James!" Sirius demanded. "He was the one who made all this happen."

"Not me," James said immediately. "We never would have pulled any of these off if it weren't for Remus. He should have it."

The four boys looked from one to the other a tough decision in front of them. "We leave it here." Sirius decided, "For another prankster to find, just like we did with the map. We can pass on our ideas and legacy to them. Only a true prankster would be able to open this after all."

"That's good," Remus said. "But where?"

"What about with the map?" Peter suggested.

"Nah they should be separated," James said. "The book will lead you to the map anyway and vice versa if you know how to look."

"The library," Remus said as if it were the most obvious choice.

"In the restricted section," Sirius added.

"We can disguise the cover too," Peter said quickly adding his two cents. "So no one will pick it up if they don't need it."

"No," Sirius thought. "It would be a prank in itself to put a locked untitled book in the library."

"We can do it on the way to tonight's festivities," James stated putting the book in his bag. We don't have a lot of time.

With those final words the Marauders left Gryffindor common room to pull their last biggest greatest prank.

* * *

Remus yawned as he awoke the next morning and scratched his chin. He smiled as he looked over in the mirror at himself. Sirius awoke as well, "lookin good Rem." He stated rolling out of bed. James and peter were up too each looking in their own mirrors checking for double crosses. Not on the last prank though. This one was their pride and joy. They all got dressed in their black Hogwarts school robes and stood at the doorway to the dormitory. There was now a striking difference in their robes. Where each student's house crest usually was, they now had the gold and crimson Marauder "M."

"Shall we?" James asked gesturing to the door.

"Oh I think we must," Remus said smiling boldly. They opened the door into pandemonium and strolled down into the common room. Every single student had a long white beard exactly that of Albus Dumbledore. Not only that they wore the same glasses as the headmaster. And finally on every person's right cheek was the emblem of the Marauders. Everywhere there were holes in chairs from errant cutting curses being used against the long beards and pairs of ruined scissors lay on the ground. Upon seeing the four unbearded students walking into their midst silence descended. At this moment it became too much for them and the four began dying with laughter, they four could barely even stand up and Sirius actually fell down the stairs he was laughing so hard. Moments later there were mixed reactions. Some younger students were panicking, others were laughing at the good prank but most of the Gryffindor students, and especially the females were glaring angrily at the four boys. They laughed heartily at everyone present but were cut off when they heard a shrill screech. "JAMES POTTER! YOU GET THIS BEARD OFF MY FACE THIS INSTANT!" Lily was tearing down the girl's staircase. James ran for it. He headed for the portrait hole but instead of swinging open like it normally did it stayed firmly shut. No matter how much people yelled and threatened or even hexed the four Marauders refused to remove any beards. The mob of students finally allowed the four boys to leave and everyone headed down for breakfast. Once outside the common room James looked back at the portrait.

The now bearded fat lady gave him a disapproving look. "Is that why you wouldn't let me out?" He asked with a smile. The fat lady refused to answer him and merely turned up her nose at him. James laughed again and went down to breakfast. Every portrait and every student they passed was sporting the same Dumbledore style beard. Even the ghosts, Peeves included had one. Once in the great hall the finally piece of their prank fell into view. Albus Dumbledore himself. He wore no glasses no hat, and was both bald and beardless. In place of his beard on his chin rested the Marauder "M." One could hardly recognize him save for his robes and the fact that he sat in the center chair at the faculty table. Opposed to every other teacher who was angrily tugging at their beard or trying to eat without getting a mouthful of hair Dumbledore was smiling. Upon seeing the four Gryffindors walk in without beards and he noticed the change in their robe crest began chuckling. The Marauders took their seats avoiding thrown food, insults and a few curses. They took their seats and began trying to eat.

Directly behind James at the Hufflepuff table Jack Fantom spun around and addressed him. "Nice prank boys," he said stroking the long beard as he spoke.

James turned around. He had been waiting for this actually. He would finally see Jack without his trademark sunglasses. His anticipation was dashed however when he looked to see them still firmly in place. "Wait, but how?" James pointed at his shades stumbling for words.

Jack merely laughed. "I'm something of an inventor of spells myself. I've got a creative mind just like you," Jack told him twirling the beard through his fingers. "But these," he stated tapping his sunglasses. "Well the spells on these are out of even your league." Jack stated with a smile.

James laughed accepting his defeat. "Well we still got ya with the rest of it."

Jack laughed as well shaking James' hand. "Great prank man." Jack turned back to his table to finish his breakfast.

Dumbledore stood from the head table and cleared his throat. "Good morning students," he began which silenced the boisterous talk and shouting about the beards. "For those of you who don't recognize me, I am in fact Professor Dumbledore." The beardless headmaster said with a chuckle. "It would seem as if the infamous school wide Marauder pranks these past years have not come to a close after all. He stroked his beardless chin feeling a sensation he had not for quite some time. "Now perhaps he culprits would mind providing us with a counter curse?" He eyed the four boys at the Gryffindor table.

"It's just one of those things you have to wait for sir," James stated addressing the headmaster.

"According to my advanced calculations," Sirius began. "It should wear off before graduation. The school looked on in horror from Sirius to the headmaster dreading what 'advanced calculations' had been left to Sirius.

"No more than a day professor," Remus assured him silencing all the gasps after Sirius' remarks.

"Very well," Dumbledore stated sitting back down. The students continued to look at him waiting for either points to be deducted or Dumbledore to uncurse them all. He said nothing however but began eating once more. The stares continued from both students and staff. "Well what's everyone waiting for? Breakfast is getting cold."

The students finally began accepting their fate and continued eating their breakfasts on what soon became called Dumbledore Day.

* * *

James could barely stay awake when Sirius' head flopped onto his shoulder. James pushed it off immediately and Sirius reawoke. He looked around; they were sitting in chairs outside the castle listening to the valedictorian's graduation speech. "Merlin's beard, isn't Lily done talking?" Sirius asked, sleepily. "This is unbearable."

"She's been up there talking a total of four minutes," James rolled his eyes. "There is a ways to go mate." Sirius began to whine again, but James cut him off. "At least you can sleep. She is probably going to quiz me later to make sure I was paying attention."

After an excruciatingly long speech Lily retook her seat next to James. At this time Professor Dumbledore began his. Another dry boring speech nearly put James to sleep again. Every time he was close, Lily would elbow him back awake. He looked to his left seeing a peacefully sleeping Sirius his head on now Jenny's shoulder who was dozing as well. _'Lucky.'_ He thought as Lily elbowed him again. Finally Professor Dumbledore finished speaking and began calling up students for their diplomas. Finally he came to James Potter. As James took his diploma and shook Dumbledore's hand he felt a swell of pride. He had done it. He walked back to his seat looking up at the castle. It looked just as beautiful and magical as it had the first time he saw it from the boat in his first year. In his head flashed his first train ride here, all the trouble he caused and the things he learned. He looked at the three seated Marauders seeing the great friends he had made. He surveyed the crowd Frank Longbottom, Jack Fantom, Arthur Weasly, the girls: allies he would soon side with. He then looked to the Slytherins: Bellatrix, Snape and Lucius, who now walked with an ornate snake's head cane, and saw the enemies he would one day deal with. Then his eyes found Lily, when he looked in her eyes all he saw was true love. He said next to her put his arm around her as the remaining names were called. When everyone had received their diplomas cheers sounded, and all the students jumped for joy. "This has really been an interesting year, hasn't it James?" Lily asked him. James reached his hand into his robe pocket, fingering a small velvet box, which held the ring that once belonged to his mother.

"You know, I had a feeling that was going to be." He gripped the box firmly strengthening his resolve. "Lily, there's something I wanted to ask you."

* * *

**And so it ends… Hope you enjoyed my first crack at fan fiction writing. And there is more to come because I love to write no matter how bad I am lol. By the by, all you writers like me who don't like to type what you have written down. Dragon Naturally Speaking 10 is the greatest program ever. Anything you say into the mic = text on the page. **


End file.
